


No Last Name

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: With A Side of Frerard [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Confusion, Drug Use, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Recovery, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Can I help you?”</p><p>”Yeah, hi, I’m Dax and…”</p><p>”Your last name sweetheart?”</p><p>Dax sighed, here is where it gets complicated.</p><p>”Actually it’s just Dax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Dax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I decided to start a new story since quite a few of mine are done or ending soon. Trying out something new again with a Frerard that actually does not center around the ship, but rather a younger original male character.
> 
> In this fic, Frank is a model who has a son that he has little to no time for. Gerard is a teacher in the boy's school and he sees what he is going through and tries to help him, but what the results of that help create may surprise even them.
> 
> There are very few other main players in this fic as i wanted it to stay focused. I don't know how long it is going to be, but I am really excited for the journey to the end. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”And turn, yes that’s it, perfect hold that pose.”

Frank sighed. He was bored, this whole shoot was boring. How original Central park in fall.

”Are we done yet?”

”Just a few more shots Mr. Iero.”

Frank did his best to remain professional through his boredom.

”Frankie, phone call.”

His assistant walked up heedless of the cursing photographer. Frank took the phone.

”Hello?”

”Mr. Iero, sorry to disrupt your day, but we had a bit of an incident with your son and…”

Frank sighed.

”I’ll send the car for him. Tell him he can go home.”

”But Mr. Iero, I think you should come here and…”

”Well considering that you are in Vermont and I am in New York, that isn’t going to be possible now is it?”

”Oh, I didn’t realize…”

”Yes yes, just let him know that I know. Thank you.”

Frank hung up and sighed handing the phone back to his assistant.

”Call Mason and have him pick up Dax at the school.”

”Okay Frankie.”

”Can we get back to the shoot now?”

Frank turned to the photographer and put on his best bitch face.

”Yes, hold it, that’s perfect.”

The camera flashed away and life returned to normal.

* * *

”I don’t want to talk about it!”

”Dax, honey please?”

”No!”

Dax stormed up the stairs away from his caretaker, to his room slamming the door. He flopped on his bed and sighed. He looked up at the mirror nearby. His face was a mess. His eye was swollen and starting to shut. His nose hurt too, but they said it was not broken…this time.

”Dax…it’s you father.”

The caretaker came in and handed Dax the house phone.

”Yeah Frank?”

”So what happened this time?”

”Nothing, just stupid people.”

”Are these stupid people gonna cost me again?”

”No Frank, they didn’t even know who I was this time.”

”Good. Well it doesn’t matter anyway cause we are moving again.”

”Again!?”

”Yes again, besides, I was never crazy about Vermont. Not enough of our people there.”

”You mean _your_ people.”

”Dax, you could be one of us too if you just…”

”Whatever, so when are we moving?”

”I’m looking at places in New Jersey right now.”

”Do I have to go to school since we are moving?”

”Nah, stay home.”

”Thanks Frank.”

”Sure kid, talk to you later.”

Dax hung up the phone and sighed.

”So you are moving again?”

Dax turned and saw his best and only friend. the caretaker was standing there with her hand on his shoulder. She ushered him in and closed the door for the boys to have privacy.

”Yeah, I guess.”

”That sucks.”

”Come with us, Frank won’t care.”

”You know I can’t do that.”

”Yeah, you have a family that cares about you.”

Jason walked over to the bed and sat down.

”He’s cares about you, he’s just unconventional.”

”Sure, that’s why the first day I met him, he told me to call his Frank.”

”Okay, I guess that was a little weird.

Dax laid his head on Jason’s shoulder.

”So I get to start all over again.”

”New state means wiping the slate clean.”

”Till someone figures out who I am again.”

”Maybe they won’t care this time. I mean New Jersey is a little more hip right?”

”Promise you will come visit me?”

”Dax…”

”Okay okay so it isn’t across the street, but maybe during summer vacation?”

”I’ll talk to my parents, but meanwhile we can still text and skype right?”

”Yeah. I’ll miss you.”

”Me too.”

*

*

*

Dax walked into his new school. It was bigger than the last one, but probably had the same assholes. He found the office and stepped in.

”Can I help you?”

”Yeah, hi, I’m Dax and…”

”Your last name sweetheart?”

Dax sighed, here is where it gets complicated.

”Actually it’s just Dax.”

He produced his birth certificate. The woman took it and looked at it.

”Oh, well okay.”She handed it back to him.

”Sir, uh, Dax is here?”

Dax shuffled his feet as he listened to the woman talk into the phone.

”You can go right in.”

”Thanks.”

Dax made his way around the counter and stepped into the principals office.

”Dax, nice to meet you, I’m principal Quarm. Please have a seat.”

”Nice to meet you Sir.”

Dax sat down.

”So I spoke to your father…briefly.”

”Yeah, he’s a pretty busy man.”

”Right. He told me that you are smart though and your transcripts show it, but it also shows you transfer a lot.”

”Yeah, Frank gets bored easily so we move a lot. He is still toying with the idea of moving to Europe one day.”

Dax could tell that the principal was started by him calling his dad Frank, but that was the way it was.

”I see. Well it is still good to see that you manage to keep good grades despite all the upheaval in your life.”

Dax shrugged.

”It isn’t that hard when you have no friends.”

”I see. Well here is your schedule. There is a boy in almost all of your classes so I set you up with him to get acquainted with the school.”

There was a knock on the door.

”You wanted to see me Mr. Quam?”

”Ah, yes Michael, this is Dax. He is a new student here. Dax this is Michael Way.”

”Nice to meet you Dax.”

Dax looked at the boy. He was tall and lanky and carried almost no expression on his face.

”Yeah, you too.”

”So I will leave you in Michael’s capable hands. Oh Michael, have you seen your brother yet?”

”I think he is in the band room.”

”Thank you. Have a good day boys.”

The two boys left the smaller office as the principal got on the phone. They walked down the hallway in silence.

”They give you a lock, but you can go out and get your own instead if you want.”

Mikey looked at the numbers and started to open the lock.

”My locker is on the other side of this classroom. We share homeroom, 2nd, 4th, lunch, 6th gym, and art.”

”Wow, we do have a lot of classes together.”

”Yeah.”

Mikey popped the lock and opened the door.

”We are almost at the end of 1st now so we can hang out and then we can head to 2nd. “

”Okay.”

Dax put his stuff in the locker and then they headed off to the stairs.

”So you have a brother Michael?”

Mikey stopped.

”First it’s Mikey. Only teachers and my parents call me Michael. Second yeah, he’s older than me and teaches drama.”

”Oh, sorry.”

The continued up the stairs.

”Watch it freak.”

As they rounded the corner, some kid crashed into Mikey and he was smashed against the wall.

”What are you looking at?”

Dax said nothing.

”Fucking fags.”

The kid left and Mikey just fixed his shirt.

”Nice to see that the students here have such a pronounced vocabulary.”

Mikey looked at Dax and for the first time smiled.

”Yeah, he was a regular Shakespeare.”

Dax laughed a little. It felt kind of good. The bell rang and the hall filled with students. Mikey and Dax made their way to their math class.


	2. Chinese Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What is all this?”
> 
> Gerard and Mikey looked at Dax.
> 
> ”What do you mean?”
> 
> ”I mean the food.”
> 
> ”Uh…Chinese take out?”
> 
> ”Yeah, but what is it? I’ve never seen any of these foods before.”
> 
> ”Wait…you don’t know what sesame chicken is?”
> 
> Dax looked over the continaers.
> 
> ”Which one is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I don;t do this very often, but I had a better idea for this story so I changed the tags, title, and the name of the first chapter.
> 
> I know crazy right? ^0^
> 
> I was blocked on this chapter, which is why it took me so long to write it, but now with the changes, I went from 600 words to almost 3000 easily! ^-^
> 
> AnyWay, I hope you guys enjoy oh and I hope you wished Gerard a happy 39th birthday...not that he looks 38 in the pic I used anyWay. ^0^
> 
> Frank's ringtone is from "Too Funky" George Michael

”Are you sure it’s okay?”

”Yeah sure, my dad is never home.”

Dax watched as Mikey walked into the place and looked around in awe.

”You have like every electronic that I could ever want.”

”I spend a lot of time alone so I like to keep busy.”

”Is that cause you move a lot, cause I gotta tell you man, it sounds like it sucks.”

”Yeah sort of.”

Dax gives Mikey the grand tour and then brings him to the kitchen for a snack.

”Whoa, did you guys buy out Whole Foods?”

”What?”

”It’s like all healthy shit. Don’t you have like pop tarts or Lays?”

”Frank is kind of on a strict diet so we never have junk food in the house.”

”Bummer man. Hey, tomorrow, why don’t you come to my house?”

Dax looked at the boy in front of him. He was amazed at all the stuff Dax had, but he hardly seemed interested. It was a pleasant shock to him.

”Sure, I can do that.”

”My mom won’t be home, but Gee is gonna stop by before he goes home to hang out.”

”Gee?”

”My big brother.”

”Oh, okay.”

”So wanna play Super Smash Bros and order pizza?”

Dax smiled.

”How about we get pizza right now?”

*

*

*

”Dax?”

Frank walked into the house exhausted. He took his shoes off and hung up his coat. He walked in and stopped. He whiffed the air.

”Dax…is that pizza I smell?”

It had been years since Frank had real pizza and it smelled amazing…which was the reason he didn’t allow it in the house.

”Dax?”

Frank walked further into the house. Dax was not in the living room watching TV or playing video games.

”Where the hell is he?”

Frank looked in the kitchen and saw that it was empty too. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor. When he got to the top he heard something…laughter. Frank moved forward past his room and stopped in front of Dax’s. He pushed the door open and saw Dax sitting on his bed with a boy. The boy was making wild gestures with his hands and Dax was cracking up so hard he was in danger of falling off the bed. On the other side of them sat a half eaten pizza and a two liter of Pepsi, not even diet.

”…so then Gee says…’I have no idea how this happened honest!’ and he was covered head to toe in glitter!”

”Dax?”

Dax looked up.

”Oh hey Frank. Mikey this is Frank…uh, my dad.”

Mikey arched a brow a bit, but then turned and extended his hand.

”Nice to meet you Sir.”

Frank looked at the boy's hand and shook it.

”Likewise. So I guess you guys have eaten huh?”

”Oh, well we saved you some and…”

Frank looked at the boy and laughed.

”My dear, I have not eaten pizza in over five years.”

”Oh…sorry I didn’t know.”

”Frank, do we have any plans for tonight?”

”No, I don’t think so…not with you anyway.”

With that Frank left the room.

”Wow…your dad is an asshole.”

Dax looked at Mikey who spoke with a straight face as he took a bite of pizza.

”Yeah, he can be at times.”

”And you call him Frank?”

”He likes it that way. Dad makes him feel old.”

”Oh, so what does he do that he has not eaten pizza in five years?”

Dax took a deep breath.

”He’s a model.”

”That’s cool.”

Dax was waitng for the shock. Waiting for the yelling and fangirling to start, but nothing happened.

”What?”

Mikey looked at Dax as he took another bite.

”You didn’t get all excited or start asking me a million questions about him.”

”Why would I?”

Dax looked at Mikey and smiled.

”Yeah, why would you?”

”Hey, so tomorrow Gee is going through his comic collection and giving me what he doesn’t want. We could spend the day reading it.”

”Yeah, I like that idea.”

”Good. Well I should get going. Gee will be home soon.”

”Want me to give you a lift?”

”Nah, it’s nice out, I’ll walk and if I get tired, I’l hop the bus.”

”Okay, bye Mikey.”

”See ya Dax.”

Dax watched his friend leave. He listened for the door closing and then gathered up the pizza. He walked the box and soda down the to kitchen. Frank was in there drinking herbal tea.

“So who was that?”

“Mikey from school. He’s in a lot of my classes.”

”He has nice hip bones. Could be an underwear model.”

Dax rolled his eyes. He was used to Frank saying stuff like that.

”Nah, he has no interest.”

”Did you tell him who I am?”

”Yeah.”

”And?”

”And what Frank?”

”Usually when your friends find out about me, they want to talk to me.”

Dax sighed.

”First Frank, none of those jerks were my friends. They hung out for the money and to get close to you. Second, he just has no interest.”

”Huh, interesting.”

”Yeah, tomorrow I am going over his house for comics and to meet his brother.”

”That works, I have shoots in the city all day.”

”Okay cool. Well I’m off to bed.”

”Night Dax.”

”Night Frank.”

Frank watched at his son headed upstairs. He looked at the pizza box on top of the garbage. He opened it and took a whiff. He groaned and then smashed it into the can to avoid any temptation.

*

*

*

”How about Chinese instead of pizza this time?”

Dax thought of all the Asian take out that Frank brought home. He liked some of it. Maybe Mikey might get some of the better stuff.

”Sure, do we have it delivered like the pizza or…”

”Nah, my brother will grab it on the way home.”

”Oh okay.”

Dax was kind of excited to meet Mikey’s big brother. He knew he was a teacher in the school, but he had never seen him.

”Cool, do you have any preferences?”

Dax had eaten some weird shit when Frank would be on a diet kick so he was used to eating anything.

”Nope, whatever you want.”

Mikey nodded and then pulled out a paper menu. He picked up the phone and started ordering. Dax decided to leave him to it and headed into the living room to watch TV.

*

*

*

Gerard didn’t have a good day or a bad day, he just had a day like any other. He pulled into the driveway of his parent’s house. Unlocking the door he got out and grabbed the take out he picked up. It was much more than usual so he figured Mikey had something special planned. He put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

”Mikes, I’m home!”

Gerard saw that Mikey wasn’t alone.

”Hey Gee, this is Dax. Dax is new to our school.”

”Hey, nice to meet you Dax.”

Dax was surprised that Mikey had such a good looking brother and that he was a teacher to boot.

”Nice to meet you too Mr. Way.”

Gerard laughed.

”Oh man, I’m not your teacher and we are not in school. You can call me Gerard or Gee like Mikey does. What about you. You got a last name?”

Dax looked at Mikey and Mikey laughed a little.

”Nope, just Dax.”

”Is that like just Madonna or just Prince?”

”Pretty much. Frank is a fan of both.”

”Frank?”

”His dad. Hey Gee, did you get any Dr. Pepper? I forgot to tell you we are out.”

Gerard was a little shocked that the boy called his father by his first name, but got distracted by Mikey’s question.

”Of course I did.”

Gerard held up the other bag he had from the supermarket.

”You’re the best Gee.” 

Gerard smiled. He placed the bags on the table and Mikey began to tear into it. Dax watched as he pulled out things he had never seen before. Each was in a square plastic container opaque with steam. Little red and white bags followed with Chinese writing on them. Gerard brought out a large plastic plate and put the bags on them. When he was done the table was full. Mikey stood on one side of the table and Gerard on the other. They looked at each other expectantly.

”Ready?”

”Set?”

”Open!”

As fast as they could they started to open the containers and dumping the red and white bags on the plate. Dax was in awe of this little ritual and the brother’s seemed to be laughing at it. He saw a container close to him and grabbed it ripping off the top. The smell of whatever was under it hit him in the face along with the steam and his mouth watered as he groaned.

”Awww Dax got the last one.”

”Good for him.”

”No fair Gee.”

Dax looked down like he had ruined something. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Nonsense, I think it is appropriate that our guest won.”

”Won?”

”Sure, Mikey and I have a race to see who can open the last container.”

Dax looked and saw that indeed, all the containers were open and the bags were spilled out. He looked at all the strange foods and again felt his mouth water.

”What is all this?”

Gerard and Mikey looked at Dax.

”What do you mean?”

”I mean the food.”

”Uh…Chinese take out?”

”Yeah, but what is it? I’ve never seen any of these foods before.”

”Wait…you don’t know what sesame chicken is?”

Dax looked over the containers.

”Which one is that?”

Gerard pointed to a container with lumps of meat in it covered in an orange sauce with broccoli and little seeds on it.

”Oh, that looks good.”

”Dax…you have had Chinese before right?”

Mikey looked up at him blinking.

”Yeah, Frank would bring it home, but it never looked like this.”

”What did it look like?”

Gerard was curious.

”Well it was…”

And as Dax continued his description, Gerard realized they boy was talking about more exotic Asian cuisine like Thai and Vietnamese. When he was done Mikey looked at Gerard.

”Gee, is any of that Chinese?”

”No Mikey, it’s not.

Dax looked defeated. He looked down at his shoes.

”Hey hey, it’s cool really. Mikey and I can teach you about our Chinese food and then one day we can get take out of what you talked about and you can teach us…deal?”

Dax looked up and Gerard and then at Mikey.

”Yeah, deal. Now what’s that?”

Gerard laughed and Mikey launched into describing all the foods as Gerard went and got the plates and chop sticks.

*

*

*

”Ugh man, I am so full.”

The three boys were lounging on the sofa in the den watching some random B movie that Gerard found on the horror channel.

”If I was being chased by the radioactive giant slugs, I could not get away right now.”

”You would be covered in radioactive slime and die a slow agonizing death.”

”Nah cause the amount of salt in the Chinese food he ate would kill the slug.”

Mikey and Dax looked at Gerard and burst out laughing. The laughter was cut by Dax’s phone.

_Hey, You're Just Too Funky For Me I gotta get inside of you And i'll show you heaven if you let me._

”Was that George Michael?”

Dax rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, it’s Frank’s ringtone.”

Dax got up and left the room to talk. Gerard looked at Mikey.

”Apparently he’s a model.”

Gerard just nods like he understands. Dax comes back.

”Frank needs me home, something big going on.”

”I can give you a ride.”

”Thanks Gerard.”

Mikey waves bye as the two leave the house. They climb into the car and take off.

*

*

*

”It’s right here on the left.”

Gerard whistles.

”That’s an impressive looking house.”

”Yeah, Frank likes to make a statement. Thanks for the ride, tell Mikey, I’ll call him.”

”Alright Dax and hey, if you need someone to talk to in school, you can come find me.”

”And I will be sure to call you Mr. Way.”

Gerard laughs and Dax gets out of the car. He waves and then watches Gerard back out of the driveway. Dax walks up to the house and opens the door.

”Frank, I’m home.”

_"Ah, c'è il mio bel ragazzo, vieni dire ciao a tutti."_

**”Ah, there is my beautiful boy, come meet everyone.”**

Dax rolls his eyes and walks into the living room. Statuesque models are there looking at him with eyes that have no soul.

"Ciao a tutti."

They all answer back hello in monotone voices. Once that was said they ignored Dax and turned back to Frank. Dax noted they were all drinking lemon water.

_” Così Frank, si farci sapere sì?"_

**”So Frank, you will let us know yes?”**

_"Naturalmente, naturalmente, non mi resta che parlare con mio figlio prima."_

**”Of course, of course, I just need to talk to my son first.”**

Now Dax knew something was up. Frank never called him that. The people got up and then did those fake kisses on the cheeks and then they left.

”Okay Frank what gives.”

”We’re moving to Milan for six months.”

”What?! No fucking way, we just got here!”

”Yeah, so you won’t be missed by anyone then.”

”No Frank, I am not going.”

Frank stalked up to Dax and before he realized he had been backhanded.

”You will do what I say and go where I say. I have a career to think of and not some snot nosed ungrateful teenage brat!”

Dax stood there in shock.

”Now go pack and I will call the school in the morning.”

”I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!”

Dax ran out of the house. He ran as fast as he could. He didn’t know where he was going, he just ran. He finally stopped when he was near some kind of park. He had long left the safe part of town where he lived for the other side of the tracks. He sat on a park bench and worked hard not to cry. His phone rang. It was Frank’s ringtone. He was about to pitch it when he remembered something. He waited for the phone to stop ringing and then went through his contacts.

”Hello?”

”Hey uh Mikey, it’s Dax, can I speak to your brother?”

”Sure, hold on.”

”Hey Dax, what’s up?”

”Hey, can you come get me? I had a fight with Frank and he hit me and…”

”Are you still home?”

”No, I ran away. I’m in this park, but I don’t know where.”

”What stores do you see around you?”

”Ummmm, there is a Safeway drug store on the corner and a KFC too.”

”Bayom Park, I’ll be right there.”

Dax hung up and continued to ignore Frank’s calls.

*

*

*

”Hey, we’re back.”

Mikey rushed out of his room to see his brother and Dax. He winced when he saw Dax’s cheek.

”Oh man Dax.”

Mikey went into the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen beans. He wrapped them in paper towel and went to the living room where Gerard had Dax sit down.

”He didn’t mean it. He just gets passionate about his work and…”

”Shut the fuck up Dax, he had no right to hit you.”

Mikey sat down and placed the bag on Dax’s cheek, which was starting to swell up.

”I don’t want to ruin your food.”

”Nah, they are dried uncooked beans. We keep them in the freezer cause Mikey is accident prone.”

Dax laughed a bit and then winced.

”I should call the cops on his ass.”

”Please don’t Gerard. I would end up in foster care.”

”What about your mom.”

Dax scoffed.

”Yeah right, she doesn’t want me. Both my parents are models. Itania put up with me till I was eight and then she got married to some billionaire and shipped me off to Frank. He had no choice, but to take me. It was a huge media sensation. He capitalized on it and then after the whole thing wore off, he left me with a governess. We move around a lot for his job. Now he says we are moving to Italy. When I told him no, he backhanded me.”

”You are not going anywhere. How are you supposed to have an education like this?”

”What are you gonna do Gee?”

”He can stay with me. I’m not his teacher so it won’t matter and I have a good reputation at the school. No one will question it.”

”But what about…?”

”He’s not due back for another year so I have the room.”

”Who?”

”Gerard’s husband.”

”Oh, you’re married?”

”Yeah, he’s in the military.”

”Marines.”

”Oh nice.”

”Yeah. Right now I don’t want you going home. Stay here and go to school with Mikey. We will deal with everything when it comes.”

”Thanks Gerard.”

Gerard smiled.

”Nah, call me Gee.”


	3. Selfish Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Y-You know who I am?”
> 
> ”Yeah, you’re a selfish bastard and your money is no good here. We actually care about something more than black diamond watches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am surprised at the pace this fic is moving, but I know that the creative process works in certain Ways and i am not about to jeopardize it by forcing myself to try and write more and possible make a mess of everything. 
> 
> AnyWay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter oh and if you are in NY State, get your ass out there tomorrow and vote please! ^-^

Frank was furious. Dax never came home in the night. He sat up waiting for him taking small sips of vodka which turned into full tumblers. By the morning he was hung over and felt like shit. He got up swaying a bit. He climbed the stairs to the bathroom and quickly stripped getting in. Once he was more presentable, he picked put a nice suit and then had the car drive him to the school to pull Dax out. 

”I’ll just be a minute.”

The driver bowed to him as Frank got out and walked into the school. He headed for the main office.

”Can I help you?”

”Yeah, I need to take my son out of school. We will be moving.”

”Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Frank gave her one of his winning smiles.

”That’s okay. He was not here long. I wish I knew we were going to move again so soon, I would have saved the school the trouble of the transfer.”

She fell for the charm with a giggle and a slight swell added to her breasts. He loved it.

”Awww, you poor thing, all that paper work.”

Frank had her concerned for him and not the kid. That’s the way it should be anyway.

”My poor tired hands too.”

He held them up and heard her gasp at his tattoos. They usually gave him away.

”I know who you are. I didn’t know you had a kid.”

”Yeah, I felt sorry for the boy. Couldn’t let him be taken in by the state when his mother didn’t want him.”

He nailed the sympathy card too. He was on a roll.

”Oh well aren’t you so sweet. So does your son have the same name?”

”Actually he only has one name. Dax.”

It was subtle, but there was a change in her demeanor as soon as he said the boy’s name.

”Oh, hold on please.”

She picked up the phone and then looked at him.

”Sorry, I just need to…”

”Oh right privacy and all. I’ll be waiting right here doll and then we can get started.”

He winked at her and she blushed. Nothing to worry about. He stepped away and started to read the mundane stuff on the board. He never paid attention to any of this shit when he was in school, let alone now. Without realizing he had managed to read the entire board. He looked at his Hublot Black Caviar Bang watch and saw that 15 minutes had gone by. He walked back over to the desk.

”Hey honey, look, my time is money and…”

”Excuse he Sir, I don’t know who you think you are appropriately talking to, but I am anything other than your honey.”

In place of the blonde sat a matronly woman that reminded Frank of his boarding school days.

”Sorry, I thought you were…”

”Mr. Iero?”

Frank turned around when he heard his name and his eyes went wide. He was a little taller than he was. He had vivacious red hair that was coiffed in that perfect messy way that was hard to achieve without a ton of product. He had on a suit that said he was a teacher, but his sleeves were rolled up casually and his tie was loose.

”Yes that’s me.”

”Follow me please.”

He turned to walk out of the office and Frank got a look at an ass that he bet would look great on Mondello beach in a French cut bikini sipping a Midori Spumoni Cocktail as Frank rubbed oil on his pale skin to keep it that way. He could probably convince the man to come with him. He could offer him more pay than he would see in two years. Have a fling with him till something better comes along, but he bets that it would be a while before he would want to give that up. Frank was so caught up in his little fantasy that he failed to stop when the man did and bumped into his back.

”Sorry honey, I guess I was daydreaming.

”I am guessing you did that a lot in high school”

”You bet I did.”

”This way please.”

Frank was led into the auditorium. He remembered hiding in the backrow making out or to the side wrapped up in the curtains. He fucked a cheerleader when he found her hiding in the curtains after she had a fight with her jock boyfriend. He said they could talk and she ended up talking with his cock. He chuckled at the memory.

”I get like that too when I come here. Lots of good memories.”

Frank looked up and saw that the man stopped at the stage and was leaning against it. He looked so inviting, but Frank knew that the best way to catch your prey into play with it a little…then pounce.

”Yeah, quite a few good ones.”

”Memories are important don’t you think Mr. Iero?”

”Sure, I like making memories…especially with someone special.”

”Do you have someone _special_ Mr. Iero?”

”No one at the moment, but I am open to suggestions if you have any.”

”How about your son. Isn’t he special?”

Frank was caught off guard.

”Of course he is special, why would he not be?”

”And he deserves special memories too right?”

Frank was getting nervous now with this conversation.

”Yes…all children deserve memories.”

”Good, then you can go to Italy and make your memories there and Dax can continue to create new ones that will serve him later in his adult life here.”

”Now wait a minute, just who the fuck do you think you are telling me what I can do with my son!”

Frank was pissed now. He was going to have this guy’s ass in another way, like out on the street when he has him fired.

”I am the person that he went to last night when you hit him and gave him a swelled eye.”

The man spoke with a calm, but cold voice.

”You’re exaggerating. I didn’t hit him that hard.”

”You still hit him, no matter what the outcome was and my little brother can back it up.”

”Little brother? Who the hell are you?”

”I’m Mr. Way the Drama teacher and Dax is going to be staying with my little brother Mikey and our mom while you are away in Italy.”

Frank was really getting pissed now. No fake ass wannabe teacher was going to tell him what he was going to do with his son.

”And what if I say no?”

”Then I will report you for child abuse as is my duty as an educational instructor and you will lose your son to the foster system…along with your modeling career.”

Now Frank took a step back.

”Y-You know who I am?”

”Yeah, you’re a selfish bastard and your money is no good here. We actually care about something more than black diamond watches.”

It took a minute to realize that this guy just called him out on his watch…furthermore he knew what it was made of! Before he could say anything Dax and the boy he was with the other night came from behind the curtains. Frank looked at them.

”This is what you want Dax?”

”yeah Frank. I don’t want to leave.”

Frank huffed and waved him off.

”Fine, just make sure your name doesn’t end up in the paper.”

”Thanks…dad.”

Frank bristled to hear him being addressed like that.

”Sure son.”

”Yay Gee, he said yes!”

”I told you he would kid.”

Frank had never heard Dax ever sound that happy before. He turned around to see him hug the teacher and then his friend.

”We are going to have the best time Dax.”

Frank saw no place for him here so he started to make his way up the ramp.

”Hey.”

Frank turned around and saw the drama teacher walking toward him.

”Yeah?”

”Thank you.”

The man extended his hand toward the Frank. Frank took it in a solid grip. It was then he noticed the ring.

”You’re married.”

”Yup and loyal, but thanks for the attempt at flirting. Make a guy feel like he still has it after six years.”

”Trust me, you still got it in all the right places. Your wife is very lucky.”

”Ah, well I will let my husband know you said that.”

”Husband? Well it is true. All the good ones and either married or gay.”

”Or in my case both.”

Both men laughed at that.

”Frank.”

”Gerard, but my friends call me Gee.”

”Well then, can I call you Gee?”

”You let your son stay, so I guess that makes you less of a selfish bastard.”

”Is that a yes?”

”Yes, that is a yes.”

The two men exchanged addressed and e-mails as well as several phone numbers.

”I am sure he is in good hands.”

”I will let my mother know you said that.”

After that Frank waved at the two boys who were making plans already. He told Gerard to tell Dax that the car was still at his disposal and that he would bring all his possessions. He walked to the car.

”Sir, where is Dax?”

”Change of plans man, I’ll tell you about it in the car.”


	4. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Frankie, some kid called for you.”
> 
> ”Hmmmm?”
> 
> ”Some kid named Dax.”
> 
> ”Oh…right, I’ll call him back.”
> 
> ”Sure Frankie sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am still working out the full plot of this fic, which is something new for me. Usually I have a direction, but this one is unusual with out being able to rely on the pairing right aWay so it takes a little more work. I will get through it though. I need to. I'm just in a dark place now and this is my escape. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”Yeah, just let him know Dax called.”

”Sure honey, I will.”

”Thanks. Bye.”

Dax sighed as he hung up. That was the fourth time that he had tried to call Frank and Frank was not available. 

”I should just give up.”

”Hey Dax.”

Gerard dropped by his mom’s house to help her out in the shed getting the place ready for winter. He saw Dax slumped on the sofa.

”What’s wrong kiddo?”

”Still can’t get a hold of Frank.”

”Man and it’s been a month. Does he really get that busy?”

”Well I know it is a time difference, but…”

Gerard went around and hugged the boy.

”It’s okay. Hey, this weekend Mikey and I are gonna go hiking, wanna come?”

”I never went hiking.”

Gerard looked at the boy stunned. He was nearly Mikey’s age.

”Well then you are gonna go.”

Dax smiled at Gerard.

”Sure sounds like fun.”

* * *

”Man this day sucked.”

”Yeah, but the wind down is so worth it.”

Frank was relaxing with a few other models as they drank champagne and did lines of coke.

”Here you go Frankie.”

Frank accepted the rolled $50 and leaned in taking up one line for each nostril. He rubbed his nose and tipped his head back sighing.

”Hey Frankie, some kid called for you.”

”Hmmmm?”

”Some kid named Dax.”

”Oh…right, I’ll call him back.”

”Sure Frankie sure.”

”Quit fucking up our high Betts.”

”Alright sheesh, I’m just relaying the message.”

Frank reached out and pulled the blonde into his lap.

”I appreciate you Betts and you are not fucking up my high…but you can add to it if you join me.”

”Sorry Honey, I don’t snort.”

”Oh there are other ways my darling.”

Frank held the bag of white gold in front of her shaking it lightly. She smirked.

”Now you are on.”

Fuck, Iero is getting lucky again!”

Frank let the woman out of his lap and then stood up.

”It’s not luck gentlemen…”

Frank wrapped his arm around her.

”…its skill.”

The boys all catcalled as Frank led her to the upstairs where the bedroom suites were.

*

*

*

”Whooooooa!”

”Easy Mikey, I got you!”

Dax steadied Mikey by grabbing his hips stopping him from slipping off the rock.

”Thanks Dax.”

”You guys okay up there?”

Dax looked down at Gerard, who was their anchor at the bottom of the tether.

”Yeah, just some loose rocks Gee.”

”Alright, just be careful.”

”Got it!”

Mikey gave Gerard thumbs up and then continued to climb with Dax behind him. After a little while they reached the first ledge.

”Wow, it looks amazing here.”

”Yeah, but wait till we get to the top.”

Gerard climbed up and brushed his pants off.

”Alright guys, snack time and we rest for a bit and then we take the next part.”

Gerard pulled out the trail mix and granola bars. He gave for each to the boys and then handed out bottles of water.

”Man this stuff is better than the stuff Frank gets. It had actual taste.”

Mikey laughed.

”Yeah, Gee actually makes his own.”

”Well it is fantastic!”

Gerard blushed a bit.

”Alright boys, ready to get going?”

The packed up and then Gerard anchored the next piton.

”Alright Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and then headed up.

* * *

”oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

Frank collapsed on top of the warm body below him.

”Up babe, we gotta shower and get to the shoot site.”

”Right.”

Frank groaned and pulled out.

”Shit.”

”What?”

I forgot the condom.

”I’m on the pill.”

”Okay good.”

Frank yawned and climbing off the bed headed to the shower.

* * *

”Wow…it’s beautiful here.”

Dax was in awe at the sight before him. He had never seen a sunset like this.

”yeah, well we still need that light to set up the tents.”

They worked quickly with Dax assisting as much as he could with his limited knowledge. Just as the sun was setting they had the tent set up and a fire going. Gerard had hung the food up away from scavengers. He popped the can of stew and poured it into the cast iron pan and began to heat it up. 

*

*

*

”And that’s Orion.”

”Wow. You must really like science class.”

Mikey chuckled.

”Nah, Gee taught me all this.”

”Hey Mikey?”

”Yeah Dax?”

”Where’s your dad?”

”Oh…he uh…”

”It’s okay, sorry I didn’t mean to…”

”No it’s okay, I mean It’s been hard, but Gee has always been there for me so I guess I really don’t miss him.”

”It must be nice.”

”Was Frank ever…”

”Nah, he was too busy with his career to really play that role.”

”That’s not really fair to you.”

”I guess.”

Mikey rolled on his side and looked at Dax.

”Seriously, it’s not.”

Dax sighed.

”I’m gonna go lay down.”

Dax got up from the ground and headed into the tent. He stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt and keeping the long johns on crawled into his sleeping bag. He snuggled in and thought about what Mikey said. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to forget what was missing in his life.

* * *

”Hey Mikes.”

Gerard walked up to where Mikey was pushing a stick around in the fire. He sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

”You okay kiddo?”

”It’s not fair that Dax gets treated like this. He’s a nice guy.”

”Yeah, but you know nice guys finish last.”

”You didn’t.”

Gerard ruffled Mikey’s hair.

”Thanks bro. Now go on, get some sleep.”

Mikey kissed Gerard good night and then headed to the tent. He walked in and changed for bed. He got in his sleeping bag and snuggled in. It was then that he heard it…crying. It was soft and muted, but it was there. Mikey felt his heart break. He got out of his sleeping bag and heedless of the cold moved over to where Dax was. He wrapped himself around the boy and held him close. At first there was nothing and then Dax unzipped his Sleeping bag and Mikey crawled in. He held Dax as he cried for everything his life was and the nothing it was. Mikey just kept soothing him till they both fell asleep

*

*

*

Gerard was putting out the fire when his phone rang. Smiling at the familiar ring tone he answered it.

”Hey, what time is it?”

”It’s about six here, you?”

”Almost midnight.”

”Well then good morning Love.”

Gerard giggled.

”I should be saying that to you. I miss you.”

”I miss you too. Are you home all snuggled up?”

”Actually no, I’m on a hiking trip with Mikey and one of his friends.”

”Shit Gee, it’s freezing tonight!”

”Nah, I got out sleeping bag, I’ll be alright.”

”Wish I was there to warm you up.”

”Me too. Any word on your leave?”

”Still waiting, but should not be long now.”

”Okay *yawn* baby.”

”Get some sleep Love.”

”I will. Night baby.”

”Night Gee”

Gerard hung up and then headed into the tent himself.

*

*

*

”Okay boys, go get lunch and be back in an hour.”

Frank hopped off the fountain he was standing on. He dropped his jacket with his assistant since it was a nice day.

”Watcha gonna eat Frankie?”

”I’m not hungry actually. Think I’ll just walk around. Maybe get a latte or something.”

The boys nodded and waved goodbye. Frank headed out of the park and into the small village. He saw a few soldiers there. Most likely on leave. He walked down the cobblestone streets taking in the sights. He took a few pictures to send to Dax. Dax. He needed to remember to call him, but he was always so busy and then there were the parties he had to attend for formality. He knew the kid would understand. He would just buy something and have it shipped out. He saw a small shop that looked interesting. Inside were a few locals and a few soldiers. He popped in to look around. Most of it was touristy stuff, but some of it was nice and hand made. Since they were near the shore, there was quite a bit of art with seashells. There was also jewelry made with pearls. Frank decided to look at it. Maybe he would see something nice for Dax. Standing at the counter was a large blond man. He was pouring over the rings. In his hand he held a ring with two pearls.

”Did you know that the ring finger is the only finger that has a vein connecting to the heart?”

Frank jostled lightly when the man spoke. His voice did not fully match his frame.

”No I did not know that.”

Then the man turned to him and smiled. He was blond with a five o clock shadow of soft blond wisps on his face.

”So do you have someone that you are going to propose to?”

The man beamed when Frank said this.

”Nah, I already have him. I just like to remind him how special he is.”

Frank smiled.

”I am glad you have someone to go home to.”

”What about you?”

Frank laughed.

”Nah, It’s just me myself and I.”

”Shame. So what are you doing in Naples?”

”Oh, I’m on a photo shoot.”

”Nice, good way to see the place.”

”Yeah, I guess.”

Frank watched the man give the ring to the merchant. He wrapped it up in a box and then took the man’s money.

”Well then, have a good day.”

”You too.”

Frank watched the man leave with a spring in his step.

”Must be interesting to be in love.”

* * *

”Okay boys, I declare pizza tonight.”

The boys whooped as the collapsed in the house. No one even wanted to unpack the car from the trip. Gerard went to order it and Mikey grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

”Hey Mikes?”

”Yeah Dax?”

”Thanks.”

”Don’t mention it man.”

Mikey smiled at Dax and then they both turned back to the TV.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”Hey Dax, someone’s here for you in the main office.”

Dax nodded and got up from lunch telling Mikey he would be right back. H walked down the hall to the office door. He opened it and was shocked.

”Dax. Been a while huh?”

”Sure Frank. I guess you are back now.”

”Yup, just got back last night.”

”Oh cool.”

They both stood there awkwardly.

”So I guess I have to come home now huh?”

”Well yeah, that is the idea and…”

”Excuse me, oh hey Dax.”

”Hey Mr. Way. Frank’s back.”

Gerard looked and saw Frank standing against the wall.

”Welcome back Frank. I trust you had a good flight?”

”It was pleasant yes.”

”Frank says I can come home now.”

”Oh, well I will let my mom know. Frank why don’t you come to dinner tonight.”

”Sure, that would be nice.”

”Okay, well then I am going back to lunch.”

Dax left the two men in the office and headed back down the hall.

”Hey Dax, you okay?”

”Frank’s back.”

”Oh…we should tell Gee.”

”He knows. He said that we are having a dinner at the house before I leave.”

Mikey nodded.

”Hey wanna…”

Without a word, Mikey got up and after waiting for Dax, both boys headed to auditorium.

*

*

*

”Oh Mr. Iero, these are lovely thank you, but you didn’t have to…”

”Please, it was such a help you taking in Dax so that we didn’t have to move again.”

Donna held up the sweater that Frank brought her among other gifts. He sent gift cards during the holiday, but he wanted to bring something special on his trip back.

”Wow Mr. Iero, thanks.”

Mikey held up the stunning leather jacket.

”It’s nothing really. A small token of appreciation for being such a good friend to Dax.”

Dax had remained quiet.

”Well now, while I make coffee, Mikey can help Dax pack.”

Mikey nodded and then headed to his room with Dax.

”Well I must say, you know how to make an appearance Frank.”

”Well what can I tell you. I am full or surprises.”

Gerard began to clear the area and make room for coffee. It was then that Frank saw it. Without realizing it, he grabbed Gerard’s hand.

”Frank, what are you…”

”I know that ring.”

Gerard looks at Frank and then down at his hand.

”I don’t think so. I didn’t have it when you were here last.”

”No, you got it in the mail two months ago.”

Gerard pulled his hand back now.

”How did you know?”

”Cause I was there when he bought it.”

”Wait…you met…”

”Ready to go.”

Dax arrived with his bag.

”Nice job boys. Now we can have dessert.”

Donna returned with a cake to celebrate Frank’s return. They all sat in the dining room and ate it in relative silence. After a bit, they were finished and it was time to go.

”Well Dax, take care and you are welcome back anytime.”

”Thank you Mrs. Way.”

”Bye Dax.”

”Oh don’t look so forlorn Mikey, you guys will see each other on Monday.”

”Right, of course.”

Frank and Dax left after hugs and promises of visits in the future. They drove home in silence.

”Welcome home Sirs.”

Both of them nodded to the house keeper. They both headed upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

”Night Dax.”

”Night Frank.”

*

*

*

Frank couldn’t sleep. He got up and slipped his robe on and headed downstairs for a drink. As he passed Dax’s room, he could hear voices.

”No way, that character was completely useless!”

”Gee says that Batmite is the most underused character in the batman universe.”

”Yeah, well…Gee isn’t always right.”

”Keep telling yourself that Dax.”

Frank heard Dax laugh. He hardly heard that sound anymore. He recognized the other voice as Mikey.

”We should go hiking again in the spring.”

”Yeah, that was a lot of fun.”

Hiking? They went hiking? The only time Frank ever went out into nature was for photo shoots. Otherwise he avoided it.

”Gee said you picked it up really fast.”

”Well I had a great teacher.”

Both boys laughed at that. Frank felt the jealousy well up inside of him. He was supposed to do shit like that with his kid, not some practical stranger and his snot noise brat brother…who still had amazing hips. He thought about barging in there and snatching Dax’s phone, but he knew that was stupid. Instead he headed down to the lounge where the bar was. He poured himself some spirits and then sat in the wing back easy chair and brooded about what to do about this budding friendship of his sons.


	5. Midnight Rondevou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mmmm, not tonight, I’m with the boys and Frank.”
> 
> Frank eased his way to where Gerard was. He saw that he was curled up on one of the lounge chairs with his legs pulled up to his chest. 
> 
> ”I can’t baby.”
> 
> Gerard was bright red with a slight hitch in his breath.
> 
> ”This is so unfair. Alright, tonight I’ll call you after everyone goes to sleep, I promise.”
> 
> Frank made a note of this. He heard Gerard ending the call and then he quickly made his way back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hey, so I want to introduce my new beta, the lovely _***Toxic_Angel***_! You will see her name in my coming stories as well as the ones with _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_! Please make her feel welcome! ^-^
> 
> This chapter was a bit of a struggle, see I don;t really have a constant direction for this fic so I get blocked from it easily. I think I like what I did here though, you guys tell me. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Summer Vacation***_

”This place is amazing!”

Mikey ran to the balcony of the chalet and looked over the edge.

”Whoa, we are high up!”

”That’s cause in the spring time when the snow melts; it can cause mini avalanches or strong waterfalls. This keeps the building from being destroyed.”

”Wow Gee.”

Frank was sitting in the living room sipping on a scotch. Yeah it was one in the afternoon, but he needed it. If he had to listen to one more compliment from his son to Gerard, without some kind of fortification, he was going to scream.

”Hey Gee, can we go exploring tomorrow?”

”I don’t mind, unless your father had something else in mind.”

All three looked at Frank.

”Well… I was planning on going on the lake in the mini yacht…”

Frank could see Dax’s face falling.

… "But you can go hiking instead if you rather.”

Dax got excited, but Frank was shocked that Mikey spoke up.”

”Actually, I would like to go on the lake, I think that would be fun and relaxing. Can we go hiking the next day?”

Gerard looked at the boys.

”I’m happy with either.”

Dax looked at Mikey.

”Okay, we can do that.”

Mikey smiled shyly and Frank swore that he heard his son’s heart speed up. 

”Okay guys, go unpack and I’ll get dinner ready.”

The boys nodded and headed upstairs. Gerard headed to the hanging porch to find the grill. Frank got up and followed him.

”Wow, now that’s a grill.”

Frank liked that Gerard was impressed.

”Think you can handle it?”

”Well I feel like I should make more than just burgers and dogs.”

”Well I have lobster and Wagu beef in the fridge.”

"Seriously?”

”Sure, why not?”

Gerard fired up the grill and set the temp. Then he then went inside and opened the refrigerator door.

”Holy shit!”

Frank laughed. Before they arrived, he had food delivered to chalet. Gerard began to pull vegetables out as well as the fresh lobsters and the very expensive beef imported from Japan. Gerard grabbed the apron that Frank’s current maid wore and tied it on. He then started to prep the veggies and season the meat. He grabbed a giant pot and filled it with water. Frank followed him as he carried it out and placed it on the burner. Frank decided to sit on the porch and relax while watching Gerard continue to work.

*

*

*

”Oh wow!”

Mikey and Dax came downstairs when they smelled something amazing. A feast was before them. Lobster, steaks, grilled corn, roasted veggies, and several salads.

”Are we hosting a party?”

”No, I kind of got carried away when I saw everything in the fridge.”

Gerard blushed a little, but Dax didn’t care. It was homemade and that is what he loved. He dove in with Mikey and piled his plate high. Gerard took a little of everything and then called Frank who had fallen asleep on the porch.

”Frankie, dinner!”

Frank walked in yawning. He went to the bar and poured himself another scotch. He then grabbed a plate and took a little salad.

”That’s all you’re gonna eat?”

”Got a photo shoot next weekend.”

Frank sat down at the head of the table. Gerard just looked at him.

”What?”

”Nothing I…”

Gerard’s phone rang.

”Be back.”

Gerard left the table and headed to the porch. Frank started eating his small salad. By the time he finished Gerard was still not back and the boys were on their second helping. He got up and headed to the porch.

”Now you stop it you naughty boy.”

Frank stopped short. He had not heard Gerard talk like that before.

”Mmmm, not tonight, I’m with the boys and Frank.”

Frank eased his way to where Gerard was. He saw that he was curled up on one of the lounge chairs with his legs pulled up to his chest. 

”I can’t baby.”

Gerard was bright red with a slight hitch in his breath.

”This is so unfair. Alright, tonight I’ll call you after everyone goes to sleep, I promise.”

Frank made a note of this. He heard Gerard ending the call and then he quickly made his way back to the table.

”Sorry about that guys.”

”It’s okay Gee, he’s your fiancé after all.”

Gerard looked at his ring.

”Yeah, he is.”

”Wait… you said he was your husband when I met you.”

”Well, we have been engaged for a long time, so we kind of just think of each other as married.”

Gerard sat down in front of his plate, but he honestly was not hungry. He was too excited for tonight.

”Hey boys, how about after we clean up from dinner we go out on the porch and roast marshmallows?”

”Yeah!”

The boys jumped up and began to clear the table and put the food in storage containers. Frank watched all this happen. But he also watched Gerard. He was in a dreamy state and he wondered what he had promised the man on the phone, but he was going to find out tonight.

*

*

*

Gerard crept down the stairs. He was sure that everyone was asleep by now. He checked on the boys and saw them snuggled together. He saw that Frank’s door was closed, but there was no light under it so he figured he was safe. He moved through the chalet to the back porch. It was a beautiful moon that he saw in the sky, and he thought it was romantic. He moved to the corner that he was in before. He brought a blanket down with him so that he would be comfortable in case it was cold. He settled into the chair after draping the blanket over it and set his phone on the table. He set it on speaker and hit speed dial. After only two rings he heard his voice.

”Hey baby.”

”Hi.”

”I’m glad you called me back.”

”I said I would.”

”Yeah, you did.”

They did a little small talk for a bit and then he asked.

”So… you ready for this?”

Gerard swallowed hard.

”Yeah, I am.”

There was the distinct sound of clothing rustling on the other end, and then Gerard got a notification. He picked up the phone with trembling hands and opening up the message.

”Oh God.”

”Why thank you.”

The voice chuckled with a smile.

”Your turn baby.”

Gerard took a deep breath.

”Okay, hold on.”

Gerard put the phone down and then stood up. He slipped his robe off and then taking a huge breath in, slipped off his pajama pants. He then laid down on the lounge and picked up his phone. He found the camera and with a quick flash took a pic. If he had looked to his right he would have seen the flash illuminate Frank hidden in the corner watching him.

”Fuck.”

Frank took a breath shocked he didn’t just get caught. The light was enough to light up the whole porch. All Gerard had to do was look in his direction and he would be history. Instead though he had closed his eyes. Frank let the breath out slowly as he watched the pale and flawless naked man in front of him send the photo.

”Now that’s my baby.”

The man on the other end sounded pleased and Frank felt a surge of jealousy run through him when Gerard giggled.

”Oh stop, I’m not that good looking.”

”Baby, you are a porcelain God to me. I wish I was there right now.”

”What would you do if you were?”

”I would pepper that perfect body of yours with kisses working my way down to nibble on those delicious hips of yours.”

”They are not that amazing. My brother has better ones.”

”Baby stop, you are amazing. I want you, all of you.”

Gerard got quiet.

”Touch yourself for me. I want to hear it.”

Gerard nodded even though he was on the phone, but Frank saw it and licked his lips as he watched Gerard wrap his hand around his cock shuddering from the action.

”Just pretend it is my hand baby.”

Gerard and Frank both listened as the voice told Gerard what to do. Both Frank and the voice enjoyed the sounds that Gerard was making. Eventually Frank could not help it, he pulled out his own cock and began to pump himself in time with Gerard’s strokes. He squeezed his cock tighter as he heard Gerard’s voice keen and his breath quicken. Before long he was cumming along with the pale beauty in his sight. Frank had to hold himself up on the railing so that he did not fall off the porch. Gerard's breath slowly evened out as he came down from his orgasm.

”You okay baby?”

”Yeah, I’m good.”

”Good. Well it’s late where you are and I want you to get some sleep tonight.”

”Don’t worry, I think I will sleep pretty well tonight.”

The voice laughed as Gerard cleaned himself up. They spoke a few more minutes exchanging terms of endearments.

”I’ll talk to you when I get back from assignment, and then I can come home.”

”I can’t wait, I love you Robert.”

”I love you too Gerard.”

Gerard hung up after blowing a few kisses. He then slipped his pants back on, and then put his robe on. He picked up the blanket and his phone and headed back into the chalet. Frank waited till Gerard had climbed the stairs. He then walked back in and cleaned himself up in the downstairs bathroom. He headed to the bar and made himself a drink. He then sat down in the easy chair and brooded on what happened tonight. He had jerked off to his son’s friend’s older brother as he had phone sex with his fiancé.

”Fuck, I need something stronger than this.”

Frank went back into the bathroom and pulled out his little black bag, he carried it into the kitchen and opened it up. He pulled out the little white bag of powder and then set up the mini chemistry set. He measured out the powder and set it on the hot burner to make it turn into a liquid. While that was working he sterilized the needle of the syringe. He pulled the now liquid off the burner and set it down to cool a bit. Once that was done he filled the needle. He pulled the rubber tube out and wrapped it around his upper arm. He waited patiently to find the perfect vein. Once he found it he lifted the needle and made sure there was no air bubbles. He placed the needle against his skin and pushed it carefully into the vein. When he was sure he was in position, he slowly pushed the chemical into his blood stream. When the syringe was empty, he put it down and untied the rubber hose. He sat there waiting for the high to come upon him. What he didn’t expect was to hear a voice or see someone standing before him.

”Frank?”

Frank opened his eyes and in his drug induced haze saw Gerard standing before him.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”He got the shit beat out of him!”
> 
> ”Oh that’s all?”
> 
> ”What the fuck do you mean that’s all!?”
> 
> ”It’s not the first time it’s happened. We just sue the parents of the kids that did it, and then move him to a new school. Really Gee, you had me concerned for nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is focused on Mikey, cause I thought it was important to understand what he has been going through. Also props for Mama Way in this one. ^-^
> 
> Thank you again to my amazing new Beta _***Toxic_Angel***_ for making sure my writing doesn't suck. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Hey, Dax!”

Dax smiled when he saw his best friend in the hall. It was their first day of school, and Dax was hoping that they had a few classes together. They didn’t get a chance to compare classes during the summer because Dax had gone with Frank to something for models and their kids, and Dax could not get out of it.

”Hey, how was the shoot?”

”Ugh don’t ask. All these kids were so fucking fake. They talked like they were smaller versions of their parents. No one listened to good music or had good taste in movies.”

”Awww, i’m sorry Dax.”

Dax just sighed.

”I missed you and Gee. How is he?”

Mikey told Dax that over the time he was gone, Gee’s fiancé got put on a special assignment. He took it because it meant that he would be able to come home after it ended, and that would be three months early. It meant he would be home for Christmas, and maybe even Thanksgiving.

”He’s alright. They skype a lot, and that is when I am happy that Gee has his own apartment.”

Dax laughed as Mikey shuddered.

”So, what’s your first class?”

*

*

*

Mikey was waiting in the cafeteria for Dax and he was getting nervous. It had already been half of the period now, and he still hadn't showed up yet. Mikey sighed and threw away his empty tray. He looked at the clock and saw that there were only ten minutes left in the period. Knowing his next class was on the other side of the building, he left the cafeteria out the side entrance to cut across the soccer field, which was the fastest way to the music wing. As he passed the gym he saw a crowd of boys against the wall. Mikey muttered to himself about bullies, and when the bell rang and they scattered. Mikey looked over and gasped. Slumped over was his best friend.

”Dax!”

Mikey ran over and knelt down beside him, Dax’s face was all messed up.

”Hold on Dax, i’ll get Gee!”

He felt bad leaving him there, but he was really close to the auditorium. Mikey ran as quickly as he could, and he burst through Gee's classroom door just Gerard’s class was assembling.

”Mikey?”

”Gee, Mr. Way, oh fuck it, Gee, it’s Dax! He’s hurt!”

”What!?”

”Come on!”

”Rachel, you are in charge till I get back.”

Gerard ran out of the room following Mikey. When they got back to where Dax was he was now on the ground fully prone.

”Jesus fucking Christ!”

Gerard ran over and looked at him.

”What the fuck happened Mikey!?”

”I don’t know. He never came to lunch and I found him when the bell rang. There was a bunch of guys around him.”

”Did you recognize any of them?”

”No, they all had their backs turned.”

”Come on, let’s get him to the nurse. I’ll call Frank.”

Mikey helped lift Dax, and they both made their way to the nurse's office. Gerard called Frank while they were carrying Dax.

”Yo.”

”Frank, It’s Gerard.”

”Bad timing Gee, I’m getting ready to…”

”You’re getting ready to get down to the school! Dax has been hurt!”

”What happened?”

Gerard could hear practically no concern in that man’s voice.

”He got the shit beat out of him!”

He heard Frank take a pull from a cigarette.

”Oh that’s all?”

”What the fuck do you mean that’s all!?”

”It’s not the first time it’s happened. We just sue the parents of the kids that did it, and then move him to a new school. Really Gee, you had me concerned for nothing.”

Frank blew the smoke out.

”Look you pretentious piece of shit! Your SON looks like he just went three rounds with Mike Tyson! So you are going to get you snobbish ass down here or…”

”Mr. Way, what is going on?”

Gerard and Mikey pushed into the nurses office to a surprised nurse jumping up.

”Dax has been hurt! I’m on the phone with his father now."

”Let me talk to him.”

Gerard hands her the phone as he helps Mikey get Dax on the bed. Dax is groaning. The nurses aid comes over with some cloths and antiseptic ointment.

”I have to cut the shirt away.”

Gerard nods and as she does they all gasp. His chest and stomach is littered with bruises and ugly welts.

”Wow, they worked him over good.”

”I think we need to call the hospital.”

The aid nods and dials 911. Mikey moves into Gerard’s arms looking for comfort.”Is he going to be okay Gee?”

”I hope so Mikes.”

The nurse comes back and hands Gerard his phone.

”Mr. Iero said that the hospital is the best choice for the boy.”

”We agree, the aid is calling the EMT now.”

The nurse had a little smile on her face.

”Something funny Grace?”

”Yes… well no, not about the situation, but Mr. Iero was so nice on the phone, and he sounded very concerned.”

”I’ll bet.”

Mikey muttered under his breath. Frank did what he always does best. He charmed the woman and now she thinks he is a prince.

”Can I go with Dax, Gee?”

”Sure, I’ll let mom know so that she can meet you guys there, and I’ll come after classes dismiss.”

Gerard stayed till the ambulance arrived and made sure that both boys got in safely. He explained everything to the EMT, and then called his mom as he headed back to his class.

* * *

”Alright, next scene.”

”Hey Frankie, someone is here to see you.”

Frank looked up and saw his lawyer.

”Hey, the kid got beat up again. You know what to do.”

”Very good Sir.”

”Do you need to leave Frankie?”

”Nah, nothing important that can’t wait.”

”Alright, then let’s get into places people, we are losing light here.”

Frank adjusted his outfit and stood next to the waif thin model next to him. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled right before they both looked intensely at the camera. She looked at him and nodded and he smiled. Now he had something important to do… namely her.

*

*

*

Mikey was sitting next to Dax holding his hand. He still hadn't fully come to yet.

”Easy Mikey, you are going to squeeze the poor boy’s hand off.”

”Sorry Mom, I just…”

”Mikey…”

Mikey looked at his Mom with tears in his eyes.

”Oh baby, he’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

”I just… I need him Mom.”

”How long baby?”

”I think since I couldn’t see him over the summer.”

”That’s a long time to hold that kind of feeling in.”

”Yeah, it is, I was going to say something today after school. Guess you should never wait huh?”

”Mmmm, speaking of waiting, I wonder where Mr. Iero is?”

”Mr. Iero is slightly detained.”

Mikey and Donna looked up and saw a man in a suit enter the room.

”Who are you?”

”I’m Mr. Iero’s lawyer. I came to take his son’s statement so that we can persecute the juveniles that did this.”

”Oh cut the shit!”

”Mikey!”

Mikey jumped away from his Mom and walked up to the lawyer.

”Frank’s on a photo shoot and he sent you to do his dirty work didn’t he? Didn’t he!?”

”While it is true that Mr. Iero is busy, this is how we have always handled this kind of situation.”

”This has happened before?”

”Yes Ma’am. Mr. Iero is making arrangements to change schools right now and…”

”No!”

”Excuse me young man?”

”I said no. You are not putting Dax in a new school.”

”That is not your decision.”

”GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

”Michael!”

Mikey pushed the shocked lawyer out the door.

”YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!”

He slammed the door hard.

”Michael! What is the meaning of this!?”

Mikey looked at his Mom and then he looked at Dax, looking small and fragile, while lying in the bed connected to so many wires and tubes, and then he collapsed on the ground. His mom got up and put her arms around him.

”Mikey, oh Mikey, sweetheart.”

”I love him Mom.”

”I know baby, I know.” 

Mikey cried in his mother’s arms like a child as he wept for the love of his best friend, fighting for his life.


	7. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Most people have two reactions when they find out. Either they push me to try and meet him, or they think that I think I am too good for them.”
> 
> ”Well who is your father?”
> 
> ”Frank Iero.”
> 
> ”OH MY GOD REALLY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know this is a short chapter, but things are about to go down in the next one so I decided to just toss in this filler...well maybe not a filler as there is definitely plot movement and two added characters to the story. ^-^
> 
> To make up for such a short chapter though, I updated two fics and finished one. **Disarm** has the last chapter up, **The Emperor's New Clothes** has been updated, and **I Never Told You What I Used To Do For A Living** is updated too! This is also to make up for not putting anything up for a few days. Oh and please check out my newest fic, **If You Look In The Mirror**! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_*Beep beep beep beep*_

Dax groaned. He had a massive headache and he felt like he had been run over by a semi. It was getting worse from the constant beeping. He opened his eyes and saw that it was dark. Suddenly there was a flood of light, and he shielded his eyes with his arm…which was covered in wires?

”Well, welcome back Mr. Dax.”

”It’s just Dax.”

”Ah, sorry, they usually just write the last name down, so I just assumed.”

”Its‘s okay, everyone does.”

Dax looked at the young man that came in. He was wearing purple scrubs with Black Flag bars on them.

”Cool scrubs.”

”Thanks man, my boyfriend made them for me.”

The guy walked in and did something to the IV unit next to Dax and the beeping stopped.

”Thanks, it was making my headache worse.”

”Sure, and I can get you something for your headache?”

”So obviously I am in the hospital, but how did I get here?”

”You came in with your boyfriend.”

”My boyfriend?”

The nurse pointed to the corner of the room and when Dax looked over there he saw none other than Mikey Way curled up awkwardly on the chair sleeping.

”Oh, he’s not…”

”Shhh, the poor dear has been here for the last three days. I keep trying to send him home and his mom has been very insistent as well, but he has refused to move till you wake up.”

”Wow that is…wait…did you say three days?”

”Yes M…Dax, that’s how long you have been out.”

”Wow.”

Dax was dumb founded. He was here three days and Mikey stayed the whole time.

”Has Frank been here?”

”Is that the tall gentleman with the orange red hair?”

”No, that’s my boy… that’s his brother.”

”Oh, well no then… oh wait! There was a man here the first day they brought you in, but your boyfriend kicked him out. Man, I have never seen someone fight so hard to protect someone before! I admit I was kind of jealous. I hope that my boyfriend would fight that hard for me if something ever happened to me.”

”Well I would, but I think I would lose.”

Dax saw a short man at the door. He saw his nurse light up when he spoke.

”Hello M…”

”It’s just Dax Dr.”

”Ah, thank you. Well Dax, how are you feeling?”

”Like I got hit with a semi? What happened to me?”

”You were apparently in an altercation at school.”

That’s when it all came flooding back.

”Oh, you mean me vs. the goon squad?”

”Yes. Can you tell us why they were attacking you?”

Dax sighed.

”They found out who my father was.”

”And that’s a reason to beat you up like that?”

”Most people have two reactions when they find out. Either they push me to try and meet him, or they think that I think I am too good for them.”

”Well who is your father?”

”Frank Iero.”

”OH MY GOD REALLY?!”

”Pete!”

Pete quickly covered his mouth and looked over at the sleeping boy. He stirred, but he was so exhausted that he did not wake up.

”Sorry, I just… you don’t understand, I am a huge fan of his work and…wait… is that the Frank you asked for before?”

”Yeah.”

”Well… why didn’t you just ask if your dad came to see you?”

”He doesn’t like for me to call him that. Makes him feel… responsible.”

Pete could sense the bitterness in the boy’s voice.

”Well, let’s examine you and see how you are mending shall we?”

Pete stepped back and let the doctor in. He did a quick examination of the boy and then stepped back.

”It looks like you are doing well, and that you will be able to go home soon, most likely in another day.”

”Thank you Dr….”

”Stump.”

”Thank you Dr. Stump.”

”I’ll bring you something to eat okay?”

”Thank you.”

”No problem sweetie.”

Pete and Dr. Stump left and Dax let out a sigh. He looked over at Mikey.

”Boyfriend huh?”


	8. Speaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I was on location and could not get back there easily. I had assumed it was an over blown situation and he would just be looked over and…”
> 
> ”No you didn’t! You sent your lawyer to tell Dax that he was being moved to a new school and find out who beat him up so that you could sue him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a little dramatic, but in the end awesomeness happens! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey woke up and groaned. The chair was not comfortable at all after the fourth day in it. He sat up and stretched yawning. He felt the cold air on his stomach as it was exposed from the stretch.

”Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Mikey opened his eyes.

”Dax! You’re awake!”

Dax chuckled, yeah, for quite some time. You on the other hand have been dead to the world.

Mikey got up and walked over to the bed. Before he could stop himself he was hugging the bedridden boy and crying.

”There there, it’s okay, I’m here.”

”But you weren’t. You were gone for so long it seems and I never thought you would wake up and…”

Dax pulled Mikey’s face out of his hair. He caressed it softly.

”I’m here. I’m here now and I’m not going away.”

Mikey looked into Dax’s eyes and then without thinking leaned in to kiss him. Dax was kind of ready for it after the talk with Pete, but it still caught him by surprise a little and he hitched a breath. Mikey pulled back right away.

”I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that! I’ll go now and…”

Mikey tried to pull away, but Dax grabbed his wrist.

”No Mikey, please stay. I want you to and I wanted that kiss.”

”You did?”

”Yeah I did. I like you Mikey. I more than like you, but I…I was scared to admit it cause when I get attached to someone, I always have to leave them.”

”Not this time. I am not letting Frank take you anywhere.”

”What do you mean?”

”He wants to move you to a new school and he sent a scum bag lawyer to tell you.”

”Oh, is that the guy you kicked out?”

”How did you know about that?”

”I told him.”

Pete walked in smiling.

”Hey Pete, what’s the word?”

”The word is that you are ready to go home. All the tests came out fine. You and your boyfriend can go snuggle on a real bed now.”

Mikey tried to back pedal again.

”Oh, I’m not…”

Dax pulled him back in.

”Yeah, we are kind of looking forward to that.”

Mikey looked at Dax and Dax smiled at him.

”Well then, let me set the paper work in motion. Is you uh…dad coming to pick you up?”

”No, he’s coming home with me.”

Pete smiled again.

”Well then you should call your mom or brother.”

”Yeah, I will.”

Pete saw that he was going to get nowhere here. He sighed and headed back out muttering about young love.

”So I should call Gee and let him know that…”

”He needs to come pick up you and your boyfriend.”

Mikey smiled and leaned over to kiss Dax again. This time Dax kissed back.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

**Will third year student Dax please come to the main office? Third year student Dax to the main office, thank you.**

Dax and Mikey looked up from their library books.

”I wonder what that is all about?”

”I don’t know.”

They gathered up their book and hand and hand headed down. They were laughing when they opened the door and came to face to face with Frank and the Principal.

”Dax. We need to have a talk. Michael you are excused back to class.”

”But but…”

”Now young man.”

Dax let go of Mikey’s hand.

”it’s okay.”

He kissed his cheek and then headed into the office with the principal. Frank looked at Mikey and Mikey glared back. As soon as the door closed Mikey took off for Gerard’s room.

”Now Dax, it has been brought to my attention that you have not been home for a week and furthermore, that you have not contacted your father about it. There has also been paper work in for that time for you to switch schools and yet you are still attending here. Do you have an explanation for this?”

Dax refused to look at Frank. Frank had no idea that he was even out of the hospital, nor did he care. Dax knew that Frank was swinging his weight around again and he had no say in it. This did not look good at all for him.

* * *

”Gee Gee!”

Mikey pounded on the classroom door shouting.

”Mikey? What’s going on?”

”Oh Gee, Frank is here and he is trying to get Dax and in trouble and take him away!”

”Shit.”

The class giggled.

”Quiet now, this is serious business. Rachel, get Mr. Gram next door and have him watch you guys. Come on Mikey, let’s go!”

Rachel listened immediately and Mikey and Gerard took off for the office.

* * *

”I am truly sorry for all this Mr. Iero.”

”No it is quite alright. I know that kids get up to mischief, but I was surprised to hear from the new school that Dax had not been in for a week and…”

The door to the principal’s office swung open suddenly.

”Mr. Way, what is the meaning of this intrusion.”

”Sorry Principal Quarm, but I am here to speak on behalf of Dax.”

”You? Why?”

”Because he has been living with me…well my mother, for the past week.”

”And Mr. Iero was not informed? This is very serious with you being a teacher. I hope you have a good explanation for this.”

”I do. Almost two weeks about Dax was in an altercation at school that resulted in him being hospitalized. I informed Mr. Iero of this, but he was…unable to come to the school. Since Dax stayed with my mother while Mr. Iero was in Italy for six months, I called her to be the guardian at the hospital.”

”And what happened when Mr. Iero arrived there?”

Gerard looked right at Frank’s stone face.

”He never did.”

The principal was surprised. He looked at Frank.

”Is this true Mr. Iero?”

”I was on location and could not get back there easily. I had assumed it was an over blown situation and he would just be looked over and…”

”No you didn’t! You sent your lawyer to tell Dax that he was being moved to a new school and find out who beat him up so that you could sue him!”

“Michael, you should not talk to Mr. Iero like that and didn’t I tell you to go back to class?”

”Yes Sir you did, but I knew that Mr. Iero was lying and Dax would be afraid to say anything.”

”So you got your brother.”

”Yes Sir.”

”Is this all true son?”

The principal looked at Dax. Dax looked at him and then Frank and finally spoke.

”Yes Sir. I was told by the nurse that I was asleep for three days and not once did Frank call or visit. He had no knowledge of my condition, but Mr. Way and Mikey’s mom visited me and made sure I was taken care of.”

Dax didn’t feel the need to say that Mikey was there all three days too.

”When it was time for him to get discharged, I tried to get a hold of Mr. Iero, but he was not around. I left messages, but no one called back so my mother checked Dax out and he has been staying with her since then. Dax had no idea that he was moved to a new school.”

”but you did Michael didn’t you?”

Mikey looked down at his feet.

”Yes Sir, I did, but I didn’t want Dax to go.”

”That’s not your decision though son.”

”I know, but lots of kids get into fights, maybe not as bad as this one, but they don’t run away! That is what Mr. Iero is teaching Dax. I was taught by my mom and my brother that you stand up and fight back. Not with fists, but with your words and let them know that they are not going to win!”

”Mikey.”

Everyone looked at Dax.

”Well, it is clear that things are very unclear. Boys, why don’t you go back to class and let us talk about this situation in better detail.”

Dax got up and didn’t care who was there. He hugged Mikey. Mikey hugged him back and felt tears slipping from his eyes.

”Go on now.”

”yes Sir.”

Dax looked up at Gerard as he smiled down. He did not look at Frank at all. They left quickly and headed back to the library. As they were passing an empty classroom Dax pulled Mikey into it and shut the door pinning him against it.

”I can’t believe you did that for me.”

”I don’t want to lose you again.”

”You won’t I promise.”

Mikey smiled and Dax kissed him. Mikey would his arms around Dax’s shoulders and pushed his fingers into his hair as they slowly made out. When the kiss broke, Mikey was panting and Dax saw how bruised his lips were.

”We should really get back to class.”

”We were in the library and we have lunch next.”

”Wanna go out back and make out some more?”

Mikey smiled.

”That sounds better than cafeteria food any day.”

Dax kissed Mikey again and then taking his hand left the classroom and headed to the nearest exit to the back of the school.


	9. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Dude, wait…so how many like actual birthday parties have you had?”
> 
> ”Um…none?”
> 
> ”None?”
> 
> ”Yeah, each year, Frank does a special campaign layout so he was always busy on the...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is dedicated to "L" who wrote me the most interesting comment, please check it out as well as my reply to them, and was concerned about the direction of the fic. They said they were confused, so I want to set them and anyone else who is confused straight. ^-^
> 
> This fic kind of has two plots running at once.
> 
> The first is about Dax and the second is about Frank.
> 
> With Dax it is dealing with Frank, living with the Ways, having an eventual relationship with Mikey, and learning who he is.
> 
> With Frank, it is about what kind of person he is and how that changes because of his son and the involvement of the Ways. Yes, there is Frerard in this fic, but it is not the center of attention and it will not come into play until later chapters. I apologize if that is what you were seeking and I encourage you to read one of my other fics that contains plenty of Frerard just the Way you like it! ^-^
> 
> So I hope that helps you guys a bit to understand this fic better. Now onto the chapter. ^-^
> 
> In this chapter there is not much action, but you learn a bit more about Dax along with the Ways. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Oh and the link in the fic is really neat, check it out! ^-^

Frank was livid. He could not believe that brat did that to him in front of the principal and Way…it doesn’t matter how good looking he is and how much he wants to hit that. Way was on his shit list now.

”Sir, can I get you anything else?”

Frank looked up from his grumblings and saw the blue eyes of the steward. He was a slender man, with curvy hips. Frank thought he was just the thing that he needed right now.

”Yeah, how about a double scotch and your phone number honey.”

The steward blushed and giggled. He left and when he returned he had Frank’s drink and on the napkin was his phone number and the hotel he was staying at when they landed. Frank pocketed it smirking. They were all too easy. He sat there sipping his drink for a bit and the headed for the lavatory. On the way he passed one of the stewardesses. He brushed his hand against her ass as he slipped by. She looked at him and he winked at her. He then went to the bathroom at the back of the small charter plane. He finished quickly and then waited. In a few moments there was a knock on the door. He unlocked it and she slipped in. Too easy.

_***Time Stamp: October***_

”You’re serious aren’t you?”

”Yes I am, we can so do it!”

”But we’re too old!”

”Fuck that Dax, we are not!”

”Michael language.”

”Sorry mom!”

Dax chuckled. He stared at the costume in his hands that his boyfriend was trying to convince him to wear. Halloween never meant anything to him cause it was Frank’s birthday and he was told that was more important that trick or treating. Now nearly 16 years later, nothing much had changed…except Mikey.

”Hey Dax, when is your birthday?”

”February.”

”Really? What day?”

”Um…29th.”

”Whoa! You’re a leap year baby!”

”Yeah.”

”Wait…so how old does that actually make you?”

”Technically, I’m going to be four next year.”

Mikey couldn’t help it. He started to laugh.

”it’s not funny.”

Dax grumbled and Mikey ended up laughing even harder.

”Alright, it’s a little funny.”

”Dude, wait…so how many like actual birthday parties have you had?”

”Um…none?”

”None?”

”Yeah, each year, Frank does a special campaign layout so he was always busy on the 29th.”

”Oh wow man, that kind of sucks.”

”What are you boys talking about in here?”

Donna came in with a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of apple cider.

”Dax’s birthday.”

”Oh? When is it?”

”Feb. 29th.”

”Oh and leap year baby, how special. Do you belong to the [Honor Society of Leap Year Babies](http://leapyearday.com/feb29/home)?”

Dax looked up, his mouth full of his sandwich.

”Whfs vat?”

”Don’t talk with your mouth full sweetie. It’s a free club that you can join as a leap year baby and meet other leap year babies.”

Dax swallowed his food and took a drink.

”Never heard of it.”

”Mikey, show him on the computer.”

Mikey pulled out his phone, cause the computer was too far away. He googled the information and sure enough there it was.

”Oh wow, this is cool, you should totally join!”

”Yeah, it looks interesting.”

Donna smiled that she was able to do something that made Dax happy. She also decided that this year, he was getting a party that would make a 16 year old proud. She left the boys to their excitement and dialed Gerard.

_***Time Stamp: November***_

”So when does Frank get back?”

”The week before Christmas, but then he is going away again right after for another thing in Italy.”

”Man it’s a wonder that you were able to get a decent education at all.”

”Shut up Gee and pass the potatoes.”

”No, it’s true, I mean did he usually just pull you out of school?”

”I had a private tutor when I was younger, but Frank decided he didn’t want the press to think I was a socially stunted kid, so he made sure I was still in school where they could find me easily.”

”Once again, he used you for his own selfish gain.”

”Mikey, that’s not right to say.”

”Come on mom, you know it’s true. Look at the last article about him.”

Mikey brought the article up on his phone. There was a picture with several Hot Topic bags in Frank’s hands. In the interview, he said he was getting ready to give his son the best Christmas a teenager could want. The fake smile of Frank’s face disgusted Mikey. He closed the article quickly.

”Alright, I will admit it looks bad, but being a parent is not easy Mikey and being a single parent is even harder and…”

”Bullshit!”

Everyone jumped when Gerard banged the table hard.

”Don’t give him that out mom. You have been taking care of us since dad passed away and you have done a fine job. You worked hard to get us where we are today and you kicked my ass to make sure that I finished high school and went to college and became something. I would never have had that motivation on my own. You are a true single parent. Frank does not get any of the credit for raising Dax. Hell, you have been raising him for almost a year all together!”

”It’s true Mrs. Way. My grades have gotten better since I have been living with you on and off. They were never this good on my own.”

”And you helped take care of Dax in the hospital and when he got out. You treated him like your own child. That takes a heart of gold mom.”

”Stop it you guys. That’s enough. I’m going to get dessert.”

The boys snickered as they saw that she was crying such happy tears.

”Hey, I’ll be right back.”

Dax got up to leave and Mikey pulled on his arm.

”Don’t be long?”

Dax smiled.

”Never.”

He leaned down and kissed him. Mikey sighed as he watched him walk off.

”Hey, you know if mom treats Dax like one of her own, then you’re macking on your brother there.”

”Eeewww Gee, gross!”

Gerard laughed as he ducked a roll that was aimed for his head.

”Hey, no throwing food. Where’s Dax?”

Donna returned with a pumpkin and apple pie.

”I’ll grab the ice cream.”

Mikey got up and went to the kitchen.

”They are sweet together aren’t they?”

”Yeah they are.”

Gerard sipped his coffee.

”Were you able to get Dax’s gift shipped in time?”

”Yes, and it didn’t cost anything more thankfully.”

”You’re gonna make his Christmas, you know that right?”

”I am more interested in making his birthday.”

”In good time mom, in good time.”

”What are we talking about?”

”The fact that you and Mikey are both mom’s kids.”

”Awesome, I’m dating my hot younger brother.”

”I did not just hear that.”

Mikey came back with the ice cream and everyone else cracked up.


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, we meet again.”
> 
> The soldier looked up.
> 
> ”I guess we do. On your way home now?”
> 
> ”Yeah, on your way to England?”
> 
> ”Yup. I keep checking my phone to see if he got the blanket yet.”
> 
> ”I want to know what he thought of the sappy card you put in.”
> 
> ”Hey, that was very romantic I will have you know.”
> 
> Frank laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the question that you guys have been asking me will finally be answered in this chapter...not sure you are going to like how i answered it though. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank was in Italy again. This time it was not planned, but when another model got sick, maybe they should have ate more than just air popped corn for a week, Frank was asked to take their place. It was just routine now that he dumped Dax off at the Ways and jetted off. He was kind of glad for the situation. Things had calmed down since last year and Frank was back to trying to get into the older Way’s pants. He was still convinced that he could do it, whether the man was engaged or not. Being married never stopped him before so why would this. It would probably be awkward for the boy and the younger Way, but whatever, that was not his business.

”Pardon, is this seat taken?”

Frank looked up to see a familiar face.

”Hey, I know you. I met you last year.”

”You have a good memory for faces.”

”Yeah, it was in the little shop near Milan right?”

”That’s correct.”

”Well please, have a seat.”

Frank scooted to make more room for the blonde to sit down.

”Thanks, so what brings you back to Italy again?”

”Last minute photo shoot.”

”Oh right, the model.”

”Yeah, you still on duty?”

”Yeah, but I get to go home soon.”

”I bet you can’t wait. Did your husband like the ring?”

”You remembered. Yes he did very much. I want to get him something else before I leave, but I don’t know what.”

Frank chuckled.

”I guess when you gave a ring already; there isn’t much else you can do.”

The man visibly sagged in the seat and Frank felt slightly bad.

”Hey, I remember seeing something that might help. Come with me.”

Both men got up and walked across the street from where the coffee shop was. There were small shops lined up over there. Frank remembered seeing these beautiful handmade blankets. They were fluff to him when he could afford 600 count Egyptian Cotton, but he had a feeling that this guy would love them…and he was right. He poured over them and found the perfect one. He paid the woman and then Frank went with him to the post office to ship it out.

”Now when he sleeps with it, he can be wrapped in your love of some shit.”

The soldier laughed.

”Not much for romance are you?”

”Not really. Hard when you are surrounded by so many beautiful people all the time.”

”Not picky I take it either.”

”Nah, I love them all.”

They left the post office.

”So, how long are you in Italy for?”

”Another week. Then I go to England for a bit and then home.”

”So where is home?”

”New Jersey, what about you?”

”Currently New Jersey too, but that changes pretty often.”

”Yeah, I get that, but don’t you want to just settle down one day?”

”I don’t know, haven’t found a reason to want to.”

”Hey Frankie, we’re ready for you.”

”That’s my cue. Good seeing you again.”

”Yeah, maybe we will see each other in the future.”

”Who knows.”

They shook hands and parted ways. A few minutes later when he was getting his makeup done, Frank realized he still didn’t know the soldiers name.

* * *

**”HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DAAAAX! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”**

Dax blushed as Mikey kissed his cheek and everyone clapped. His first real birthday party. The food was amazing and the cake was beautiful. He got some awesome presents, including a several attachments for the camera that he got for Christmas. He had no idea how Donna knew that he liked photography. It even surprised Mikey considering his hatred for what Frank did for a living, but Gerard figured it out from the camping trips. Dax had a love of nature and enjoyed taking pictures of it. Just from the short talks he had with Dax, Gerard knew a camera was the perfect gift.

*

*

*

”Hey Dax.”

Dax looked down from his focus of the night sky. He was trying out a new telephoto lens to photograph the late winter moon.

”Hey Gee. This is really awesome, thank you for it.”

”You deserve it kiddo.”

Gerard affectionately tousled Dax’s hair. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up.

”I been meaning to ask you something since the summer, but I never figured out how.”

”Just go for it.”

Dax looked back up focusing on the moon.

”Did you know Frank did drugs?”

Dax stilled and then brought the camera down. He didn’t turn around though.

”Yeah, he’s got a coke habit and I am pretty sure he started shooting up last year.”

Gerard shivered from how flat and uninterested his voice was.

”It doesn’t bother you?”

”What can I do about it? If someone finds out, they can take me and put me in foster care. I would lose you guys and Mikey. He’s careful not to get caught by the wrong people.”

”I caught him in the cabin over the summer.”

”Must have been pretty late at night.”

”It was.”

”So people that really give a shit aren’t up at that time…not that you don’t, but you know what I mean.”

”Yeah, I do. I just…aren’t you worried that one day he won’t be able to handle it?”

”Honestly by the time, I hope to be 18 and out of his hair for good.”

”Not going to look back huh?”

Now Dax did turn. He had tear streaks on his face.

”Honestly Gee, you have been a better father to me in the last year than he has all my life.”

Gerard walked up to Dax and pulled him into his chest. He let the boy cry for the father that he never had.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”I am so glad to be going home.”

”Yeah, me too.”

”Hey Frankie, you gonna join us after we land for a hotel party?”

”I’m bringing party favors.”

Frank looked at the two pretty boys.

”I could be _up_ for that.”

They laughed as they headed for bag check.

”I’ll catch up with you later guys.”

The boys watched as Frank jogged over to an older man in the seating area.

”Hey, we meet again.”

The soldier looked up.

”I guess we do. On your way home now?”

”Yeah, on your way to England?”

”Yup. I keep checking my phone to see if he got the blanket yet.”

”I want to know what he thought of the sappy card you put in.”

”Hey, that was very romantic I will have you know.”

Frank laughed.

”YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME ANNA!”

”YES I AM STAN!”

Frank looked over and saw two people fighting. He guessed they were in some kind of relationship and it had gotten bad. That was another reason why he stayed single.

”ANNA, IF I CAN’T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!”

”STAN, WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Frank jumped as Stan pulled a gun out. How did he get it passed airport security?

”He is airport security.”

It was like the soldier was reading his mind. He put his phone down and then headed over there calmly.

”Sir. Sir, please put down your weapon.”

Frank could not believe that he was involving himself, but then again as a soldier he probably saw worse shit than this.

”Frankie, come on, we are boarding!”

Frank looked over at the other models and then back at the phone the soldier put down. He looked over and watched the strange negotiation taking place between the two men with the frightened people around them. It seemed as if the situation was about to be defused when the real reason Anna was leaving showed up. Stan swung his gun around to shoot the man that was taking her away and that was when the soldier pounced. He grabbed Stan’s arms and held them up trying to disarm him. There was a struggle and then a gun shot. A scream and then the soldier fell to the floor. Frank dropped his stuff and ran over.

”Shit, hey, talk to me! Come on, you can’t die, you have to go home to him!”

The man was coughing up blood and the wound on his stomach was growing. Frank was freaking out. He never had to handle shit like this before. He didn’t even understand why he cared so much.

”Come on man, talk to me. I don’t even know your name!”

”R-R-R-Robert-t-t.”

”Come on Robert, you can make it!”

”Tell h-h-him….”

”No no no, you can tell him yourself!”

”T-T-Tell himm, I’m s-s-sorr…”

”Robert…robert…ROBERT!”

The man died in Frank’s arms. Possibly the only one in the world that he could call anywhere near a friend. The paramedics came. They confirmed when Frank already knew. He answered some questions and Stan was led away in cuffs. He got up and saw that his shirt was spattered in blood from Robert’s coughing. He went back to his stuff and saw Robert’s phone. He picked it up and pressed the button to see if he had a lock screen. He didn’t, it went right to the home screen and Frank nearly dropped the phone when he saw the pic.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

”Mikey get the door.”

Donna heard the doorbell, but was up to her elbows in suds. She could hear her son and Dax laughing in the living room.

”Okay Ma! Dax, stop, I need my shirt back!”

The giggling continued till the door opened.

”MA!”

Donna had not heard fright like that in her son’s voice in years. She ran out of the kitchen and stopped short. There was an MP at the door.

”Greetings Ma’am, we are looking for a Mr. Way at this residence.”

”Hey Ma, what’s all the…”

Gerard came in covered with paint from working on something special. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the MPs.

”No no no! NO NO NO NO NO!”

He fell to his knees shaking.

”Mr. Way Sir, we regret to inform you that your fiancé Robert Bryar has passed in the line of duty.”

”How did he die?”

Mikey’s voice was small.

”He died heroically saving an Italian civilian from being shot. In the process, it was he who took the fatal bullet.”

Dax was looking at the floor where Gerard was a mess. Donna was holding him and rocking him. Mikey was listening as he was told of the body being shipped back as well as all of Robert’s belongings. Dax doesn’t think anyone really heard anything.

”Excuse me? Sorry, I have a delivery that needs to be signed.”

The MPs seemed to be finished. They hand the telegram to Mikey and make their leave. Mikey signed for the large box and brings it inside. He closes the door and sets the box down.

”It’s from Robert.”

Gerard looks at it and lunges for it. He tears it open breaking his nails in the process so that some are bleeding. When the box is open there is a blanket in it that looks like it was handmade. There is a card on top. Gerard picks it up with shaky hands and opens it.

”My darling Gee,

I know it is not the same as me, but here is a blanket to wrap around you and keep you warm till I can do it for you.

Love Forever and a Day,

Bobby.”

Gerard crumbles and lets out a wail of sorrow like Dax has never heard before.

”Hello?”

Dax looks up as the door opens and sees Frank standing there.

”Fuck, I’m too late.”

”What do you mean, you’re too late?”

Frank walks in and hands Dax a paper in his hand. It was written in another language, but on the front page is Frank on his knees in what looks like a terminal of some sort. He is holding someone in his arms, but it does not look romantic.

”Gerard.”

Gerard looks up at Frank. He’s holding something out to him. With a shaky hand Gerard reaches out and takes it.

”How did you get this?”

”It’s Robert’s.”

Gerard looks at Dax. He holds out the paper for him. Gerard takes the paper and sees Frank’s picture.

”You were there?”

”Yeah.”

”GERARD!”

Gerard drops both Robert’s phone and the paper and faints.


	11. Broken Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Gerard?”
> 
> Frank heard a clink when he pushed the door open. He looked at the floor and saw bottles. Beer, wine, and hard liquor of all varieties were all over the floor as well as other surfaces.
> 
> ”Jesus Christ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a dark chapter for Gerard, but interestingly enough a moment for Frank. No he is not going to be a douche bag either and take advantage of Gerard's misery...right? @~@
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

”I’m so worried about him Dax.”

”I know baby. Have you tried talking to him?”

”Just texting. He won’t pick up the phone or answer his door. I mean I guess texting is alright, at least I know he is alive, but I don’t know what state he is in.”

”When was the last time you saw Gee?”

”The after funeral party. He looked so broken and…”

”Wait…that was months ago. Hasn’t he been back to school?”

”No, not at all. He has a sub for his classes.”

”Wow, I mean I knew he was going to be out for a while, but I never realized that it was this long.”

”What am I going to do Dax? I want my brother back.”

Frank watched as Dax held Mikey and rocked him soothing his sorrow. When Mikey began to cry again Frank decided it was time to leave. He went into his bar room and grabbed a drink. Ever since he came home from Italy and saw the devastation that the loss of the soldier, that he had only met in passing a few times, had on the Way family, he had decided that things needed to change in his life. Call it one of those fucked up epiphany moments or something sappy like that, but it was true. Robert was not the first person that he had even seen die. He had seen more than his fair share of OD deaths as well as those that died from one or more types of eating disorders, but he was so removed from the emotion that would have affected him that it was like watching someone die in a movie or on a TV show, not real. This was very real though. He had talked to the man. Had a full conversation that he actually wanted to have. He enjoyed the man company, regardless how short it was each time. Something about him made him laugh and smile and not in an I want to fuck you way, but a genuine moment of happiness. After the funeral, Frank allowed Dax to bring Mikey back to their house. Gerard had gone to his and Robert’s home and fallen off the face of the earth as Mikey had stated. Frank made sure that Donna was alright. She was probably the least affected by everything. Not that she was not worried about her two sons, but being older, she had dealt with this kind of grief before with her own husband. Still Frank offered to take on some burdens for her. Even though they were paid helpers, he actually felt good about doing something not selfish for once. He also found ways to thank her for taking care of Dax that did not require adding to her sparse personal material wealth. She apparently enjoyed just walking through the botanical gardens and having someone to talk to. He did insist though that she take in a few spa treatments, which she argued about at first, but after had to admit was more than happy for. He did not tell her how much they cost. No need for her to add that to her worries.

”Tyler, I’m going to take a trip out.”

”Would you like the car Sir?”

”No, I think I will drive. Can you please inform the boys that I will return later.”

”Yes Mr. Iero.”

Frank headed to the garage. It was mid-summer, but there was a nice breeze today. He chose his roadster, a little slick 1965 Shelby Cobra in a stunning metallic purple with a black stripe down the hood. She cost a mint which is why he didn’t take her out often. In fact the only other person that has ridden in her was Dax when he was younger. Frank thought about that as he got in and turned her on. The hum of the engine made his smile. He pulled out of the garage making sure the door was fully up before heading down the driveway. He was not fooling himself as to where he was going. He knew. It did not take long for him to find the neighborhood and then the house. It was a modest cottage that a military and teachers salary could afford. It was cute and cozy. He noticed that the mail box was over flowing with mail. The front porch was covered in old newspapers. The grass was high and unkempt as well. Getting out he gathered the mail and brought it to the front porch. He picked up the newspapers scattered about and tossed them into the recycling bin, which he noted was quite empty. So were all the trash cans. Frank knocked on the door unsurprised that there was no answer. He didn’t come for an answer though. He pulled out his professional lock pick kit and then examined the door. He saw that there was an alarm, but he had a feeling it would not be engaged. Thankful for all the times he locked himself out of his home, he had picked up this little beauty so that he would stop drunkenly breaking windows. He made quick work of the door and as he predicted, the alarm did not go off. 

”Gerard?”

Frank heard a clink when he pushed the door open. He looked at the floor and saw bottles. Beer, wine, and hard liquor of all varieties were all over the floor as well as other surfaces.

”Jesus Christ.”

Frank only saw this amount at the worst industry parties. He walked in and closed the door. The smell was the first thing that hit Frank. In fact it knocked him on his ass and he had to block his nose. Flies were buzzing around piles of vomit on the floor. The kitchen had a pile of dishes covered in mold and flies as well. The cabinets were all open and mostly empty. There were empty pizza boxes all over the place. More alcohol bottles were all over the counter. Frank opened the fridge. It was mostly empty, other than packs of beer, but what was there food wise had mold or had rotted away. The date on the milk was expired by four months. He closed it and opened the freezer. It was filled with bottles of clear liquid. Frank pulled one out with his free hand.

”Vodka and Tequila.”

Frank closed it and headed down the small hallway. Inside the cottage did not look any different from the size it portrayed. It was the perfect size for a couple starting out with no interest in family at the moment, but Frank passed a spare room that was clearly a storage room that could eventually be a nursey. He wondered if Robert and Gerard had planned to have kids. Passing the bathroom he saw the toilet seat up and evidence of sick on it and all round it. He moved to the end of the hallway where the only other door was. It was closed. Frank thought about knocking, but he didn’t. He opened the door and then stilled. There on the bed was the shell of the man that he knew as Mikey’s brother. He was asleep with his hair over his face. He was clearly unwashed and unkempt. Gerard was clutching a bottle of something that was slowly leaking out onto the already badly stained mattress, that had no cover sheet on it, and the blanket that arrived in the mail on the day the news was told. It looked nothing like the beautiful piece of craftsmanship that it was. It was tattered and stained. The edges were frayed from it being clutched so tightly by Gerard’s grip. Gerard was in the fetal position. He was whimpering and shaking slightly. Frank looked around the place and saw that all the pictures and portraits that he realized were missing from the living room and hallway was gathered in here. Everywhere he looked he saw the soldier. Either on his own in uniform or with Gerard in different settings; family gatherings, dates, concerts, relaxed moments, candid moments, and one professionally done portrait. In it Robert looked commanding and Gerard was looking up at him with adoring eyes. This was his life. This was supposed to still be his life…but it was all gone. Frank saw no evidence of food in here and surprisingly no evidence of being sick. It was almost as if Gerard had refused to sully this room other than the empties. Frank walked in fully and closed the door. The air in here was much more fresh than the rest of the home. He saw that there was a window open. He walked over and fully opened it. He looked outside and saw that the grass in the yard had been trimmed and taken care of. He didn’t understand why this area was fine and the front was horrible. He leaned out the window and then noticed another door as well as a gate in the small fence surrounding the little yard. This must be where Gerard was having the pizza delivered and he had a feeling the booze was delivered here as well. Using the back to keep up an appearance so he could maintain his destructive lifestyle.

”Clever.”

Frank pulled his head back in and felt the breeze on his back as he turned to face the broken man on the bed. He wanted to help him, but he was not sure how. Frank thought for a moment and then it hit him. He would get Gerard back on his feet. He would show him that life and love still exist in this world. He knew it would take a lot of planning, but if he could pull it off, he would finally have a way to thank the Ways for taking care of Dax all this time. He could also pay forward the small bit of kindness that the soldier gave him. Frank let himself out the back and walked around to his car. As he drove home he thought about what he was going to do and for the first time in his life, he smiled at the thought of helping someone else instead of himself.


	12. Frozen Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”I guess being rich and famous has some pretty good clout.”_   
>  _”Yeah, but I never used it for anything good other than for myself.”_   
>  _”You’re trying Frank. We can see that.”_   
>  _”Thanks Dax.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter Gerard lost the love of his life and Frank saw the breakdown first hand...but has he really? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Gerard didn’t know what day it was or what time it was. He just knew he had to piss. He rolled out of bed nearly tripping over the bottles on the floor. He looked at the pictures he gathered in his…their room.

”Morning Bobby. What shall we do today? Yes, lying in bed and drinking sounds wonderful. I’ll just go piss and be right back.”

He left a light kiss on the largest frame as he did every morning and then trudged out of his room. The first thing he noticed is the smell…or lack thereof. His home usually permeated with the smell of his old vomit was gone. He moved to the bathroom and reeled. It was clean, not just clean on his sick, but clean smelling with products. The porcelain gleamed white. He leaned heavily on the wall as he relieved himself trying to wrap his head around everything. When he was done he left, not bothering to wash his hands and headed to the kitchen to find something to drink. As he came down the hall he saw the living room was clean as well. Nothing was on the floor. Turning into the bathroom all the piles of pizza boxes were gone. His mail that he had not collected was on the table and neatly sorted. No bottled were found on the floor. Gerard scratched his head wondering if he was still asleep. He moved to the fridge and opened it. There was food, real food in it. Fruits, vegetables, cold cuts, packages of sliced cheese, and condiments. His mouth was suddenly watering. He pulled out the meat and cheese and placed them on the clean counter. He grabbed lettuce and mayo and then saw fresh tomatoes and onions on the counter. There was bread too. He set to making himself the best sandwich he had ever had in a long time. Once he was done he set it on the table and then went to grab a beer. He noted that he had none, but there were some energy drinks, juice, and bottles of water along with a half-gallon of milk. He shrugged, he would get some later. He grabbed the water and an energy drink. He sat at the table and began to eat.

* * *

”I want to go and see him.”

”We can’t baby, you know that.”

”But…”

”Mikey, I know it sounds strange, but I trust Frank for some reason on this.”

”I just…”

When Frank described how Gerard was living, it nearly killed Mikey. That wasn’t living, that was slowly killing yourself. Mikey cried for hours as Dax held him. Frank and Dax talked and Frank assured Dax that he was going to handle it. The first thing Frank did was having a cleaning crew come in and clean the whole place except for Gerard’s room. Frank said Gerard didn’t wake up or come out of the room once while this was going on. Then he had fresh food delivered and got rid of all the alcohol in the house. He made sure the only meds in the place were for headache and over the counter pain pills. Dax was shocked as they sat down for dinner, that Frank actually cooked, and he told them of the rest of his plans.

_”So none of the local places will deliver there anymore. They have been given strict instructions.”_

_”Still, he will just leave the house to purchase more alcohol.”_

_”He will have to walk then cause I have his car keys. If he calls a cab, I will be alerted of this as well.”_

_”I guess being rich and famous has some pretty good clout.”_

_”Yeah, but I never used it for anything good other than for myself.”_

_”You’re trying Frank. We can see that.”_

_”Thanks Dax.”_

The three of them ate quietly after that. Now two days later, Mikey and Dax were wondering how Gerard was taking everything. According to Frank, Gerard had not come out of the room for at least a day. He did check on him though and said he was fine.

”Hey, how about we go for ride today.”

”I’m not sure I am up for it Dax.”

”Come on, you have not met my horse yet.”

”You have a horse…in New Jersey?”

”Have horse will travel.”

This made Mikey laugh and that’s all that was needed to make Dax smile.

* * *

After Gerard ate the sandwich he felt surprisingly good. He decided to take a shower. It felt really good, but he could feel a headache looming in the heat of the stream. He decided to get dressed and then hit the vodka in the freezer. He had orange juice so he could make screwdrivers. It would be a nice change from just straight vodka. He figured that Mikey must have found a way into the house and did all this for him. He hated the idea of his brother seeing the place, but he would make it up to him somehow. Gerard went and got semi dressed, His boxers and a t-shirt, and then headed back to the kitchen. He grabbed a highball glass and then the orange juice. He poured about a ¼ of the glass and then put it away. Bobby always said he was a bit heavy handed with the spirits and…Gerard’s heart sunk. He no longer wanted the juice; he just wanted the numbing sensation of the bottle. He abandoned the juice to the counter and opened the freezer. He would just take the bottle and crawl into bed. There was none. The freezer was filled with frozen meats and vegetables. There was also ice cream. Gerard began to pull the food out to see if the bottles were behind it, but nothing. Outraged he pulled all the food out and let it hit the floor. He screamed and cried into the empty frozen box. He pounded his fists getting ice crystals all over it.

”WHY! WHY HIM!? FUCK FRANK WAS THERE, WHY COULDN’T HE GET SHOT INSTEAD!? HE DOESN’T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF ANYWAY!”

A sound behind him made Gerard whirl around quickly and hit his head on the freezer door hard. The last thing he saw was Frank standing there looking at him, then nothing.


	13. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I only met Robert three times, but for some reason I remembered him. Our conversations were all short too and he never mentioned you by name, only talked about how amazing you were. I was not even jealous. I was happy for him. I don’t know why he affected me like that.”
> 
> Now Gerard laughed, but it was not as bright as his usual.
> 
> ”Robert always had that effect on people.”
> 
> ”I can see why you fell in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go in this fic! ^-^
> 
> Both Frank and Gerard realize things about themselves and try and fix their mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Fuck.”

Gerard opened his eyes. It was dark out and there was just the lamp on the nightstand on. His head was pounding and he figured he had blacked out from too much alcohol again. He touched his head and found it bandaged. Now he was confused. How did that happen? He tried to get up and the dizziness hit him hard. He began to fall to the side and off the bed. He didn’t though. Someone caught him and moved him back. Gerard tried to turn his head, but his neck was painfully tight. He was made to lie back down and then a warm compress was placed on his neck. He groaned at how good it felt.

”Lie back down Gee.”

There was a growing headache creeping up and Gerard could not place the voice so he just obeyed.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up again, but this time it was light. On the nightstand was toast and juice. He carefully picked up the juice and sipped it. He then grabbed a piece of the toast and munched on it lightly. He looked around the room, but saw he was alone except for Robert. He swallowed the toast and then took another sip of juice. He then got up to use the bathroom. He swung his legs over side of the bed and saw a cane there. He used it to stand up. It actually helped a lot. He left the room and padded to the bathroom. Walking in he looked into the mirror. The bandage looked like something out of a war movie. With the cane the picture was kind of complete. Gerard chuckled morbidly how much of an old man he looked like. He hung the cane on the towel rod as he took his morning piss. He then washed his hands and grabbed the cane again heading for the living room. He stopped when he heard the radio. It was playing soft classical music. He moved forward more and saw Frank on the sofa sipping tea.

”I see you are fully awake then.”

”Yes, thank you for the toast and juice.”

”You’re welcome.”

Gerard stood there trying to figure out what was happening. He moved in and smelled coffee. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

”I cleaned up in there for you.”

”Cleaned up?”

Gerard was confused for a moment and then he remembered.

_”WHY! WHY HIM!? FUCK FRANK WAS THERE, WHY COULDN’T HE GET SHOT INSTEAD!? HE DOESN’T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF ANYWAY!”_

Gerard froze. Frank heard him. He heard him say those awful things.

”It’s okay you know.”

Gerard jumped plashing coffee on his hand.

”Shit!”

Frank moved quickly and pulled Gerard to the sink. He ran cold water over his hand.

”Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Frank then patted his hand dry.

”No, you didn’t I just…I’m sorry, that was a horrible thing to say.”

”It was, but it does not make it less true. I didn’t get shot cause I never would have gotten involved. I would have scoffed at the dispute and ignored it or left the area. I could never have been as brave as Robert.”

Gerard looked at Frank. Looked at him for the first time. He looked normal. He was wearing faded jeans and a simple t-shirt. He looked nothing like the model he was.

”You did all this.”

”Well I paid to have most of it done, but the mess in the kitchen yesterday, I cleaned up.”

Frank opened the freezer and showed that everything was back in place.

”Why? I mean thank you, but why?”

”I don’t know. Guilt perhaps. Finally realizing what a horrible person I have been to my son and your family. You really have been great for him. No one was ever there for him like your family was. Mikey is especially good for him. I have never seen him so in love before…well I never see him so I guess I would never have known if he was. Then again, I never let him stay somewhere long enough get to know someone like that.”

”Frank…don’t. We all make mistakes and…”

”Yes, but my mistakes reflect on more than just myself. They affect more than just myself, but I never bothered to notice. Between the locations, shoots, parties, drugs, alcohol, I just never…I never cared about anyone, but myself.”

”If you weren’t a good guy, Robert would not have bothered to talk to you.”

Frank chuckled bitterly.

”I only met Robert three times, but for some reason I remembered him. Our conversations were all short too and he never mentioned you by name, only talked about how amazing you were. I was not even jealous. I was happy for him. I don’t know why he affected me like that.”

Now Gerard laughed, but it was not as bright as his usual.

”Robert always had that effect on people.”

”I can see why you fell in love with him.”

”I had no chance.”

They moved to the living room, Frank carrying Gerard’s coffee.

”So where do we go from here?”

Gerard sighed.

”I guess I dry out and stop being stupid. Robert would be very disappointed in me.”

”Gee, you can call his Bobby. He is still yours.”

Gerard looked down at his engagement ring.

”I think its best if I don’t. I need to move on, not forgetting him or replacing him, but remembering him as the great man he was and what I had with him.”

Gerard slides his ring off and gets up. He goes into the bedroom and places it in the box it came in. He tucks it in his draw. Frank stands in the doorway.

”Will you help me with the pictures?”

Frank nods and together they redistribute the pictures back to their homes. Then Gerard gets dressed and then head over to his mom’s house.

”Gee.”

Mikey opens the door and sees Frank standing there with his brother. At first he can’t believe it is a real moment and then he tackles him hard.

”You stupid selfish bastard! How dare you make us worry about you like that! How dare you try and kill yourself and leave me alone!”

Mikey is crying and shaking and Gerard just holds him tightly murmuring he is sorry over and over again. Frank stands back and watches.

”Frank.”

Frank looks up and sees Dax smiling.

”Hey, how about we leave these two for a bit and go talk. I think it is long overdue.”

”Yeah, I would like that.”

Frank smiles as Dax and him leave the two brothers to their own time. They head to the car not knowing where their destination is or what will happen when they get there. They just know that everything is about to change for all of them.


	14. Iero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Yeah. So listen, you could if you want you know.”
> 
> ”I could what?”
> 
> ”Come with me on Sunday.”
> 
> ”Oh Frank, I was just messing around.”
> 
> ”Yeah, but you still could go. We could make a day of it. Maybe have dinner and coffee afterwards?”
> 
> Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him.
> 
> ”Why Mr. Iero, are you asking me on a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic has been an up and down with me. I never tried to create a story mostly around an original character before and it was more difficult than I thought it would be. These chapters are some of the shortest chapters I have ever written and that did not sit well with me. The creativity was hard to capture. I guess this is why I use the guys as my main muse. ^-^
> 
> Still it was a good exercise and I am glad i did it! And now the conclusion of **No Last Name**
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Happy Birthday Frankie!”

”Awww guys, you didn’t have to.”

”Oh shut up and blow out your candles.”

Frank smiled at Donna and after a moment took a breath and did just that. Everyone cheered.

”Okay, you guys settle in the living room and let me finish getting dinner ready.”

The guys all shuffled out of the dining room and into the living room as instructed. Mikey and Dax curled up on the sofa together and Gerard and Frank sat in the easy chairs.

”So how was Japan Frankie?”

”Weird. Half the time I didn’t know if it was okay to wear my shoes or not and the other half I spent in the most uncomfortable shoes ever invented. My toes still feel crushed!”

Frank did a shoot for an upcoming movie called American Geisha. He was in the background while the stars of the movie were toward the front. He was in full Geisha dress and his feet looked tiny wedged into these wooden plank style shoes with a bit of string between his toes.

”I’m going to Eliziabeth Ardens for an overdue massage on Sunday.”

”Geeze Dad, could you get more girly?”

”I’m going with him.”

The look on Mikey and Dax’s face when Gerard said that was priceless to Frank. The believed it for so long and then Gerard smiled and Frank cracked up.

”Fuck you Gee.”

”Language Michael.”

Mikey stood up pulling Dax with him.

”Come on, let’s leave the grownups to their boring stuff.”

He stuck his tongue out at Gerard and Dax laughed.

”Later Dad.”

He waved at Frank who smiled and waved back.

”Those two man.”

”Yeah. So listen, you could if you want you know.”

”I could what?”

”Come with me on Sunday.”

”Oh Frank, I was just messing around.”

”Yeah, but you still could go. We could make a day of it. Maybe have dinner and coffee afterwards?”

Gerard quirked an eyebrow at him.

”Why Mr. Iero, are you asking me on a date?”

”No, not really, I mean just two friends hanging out for the day doing stuff together and…I sound lame don’t I?”

Frank blushed and Gerard laughed.

”You know, you aren’t so scary when you are flustered.”

”Yeah, well don’t tell anyone. I have a rep to protect.”

Frank puffed out his chest and threw out a bunch of hand gestures that were supposed to be like gang symbols. Gerard laughed and again and caught his hand.

”Yes.”

”Yes what?”

”Yes, I’ll go out on a date with you.”

Frank smiled. He could not wait till Sunday.

*

*

*

One date turned into two and two to three. Then they had a date night each week. Soon that had been dating a month and then two. Christmas came and went with present exchanges and a kiss under the mistletoe, their first of many after that. Frank never pushed and Gerard was grateful. Christmas gave way to New Years and after their midnight kiss, Gerard decided that he was a ready to go a step further. He had forgotten how much he liked making out. Afterwards, they lay on Frank’s bed with Gerard’s head on his chest and Frank holding him close. They were both shirtless, but that was it.

”Hey Gee?”

”Yeah Frankie?”

”Move in with me?”

Gerard lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend.

”I don’t mean now if you are not ready, but when you are, would you?”

And Gerard knew that would mean letting go of the home that he and Robert created together. Although a few things changed, much of it was still the same like when Robert was alive.

”When I am ready?”

”Yes and take all the time you need.”

Frank kissed the top of his head and Gerard snuggled back in and drifted off content for the first time in a long time.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Merry Christmas everyone!”

Dax bounded into the Way home with Frank. Gerard was on the sofa wearing a santa hat and Frank thought he looked adorable.

”Merry Christmas baby.”

”Merry Christmas Frankie.”

Frank stood behind Gerard and leaned over the sofa back. Gerard looked up smiling and kissed him.

”You look cute today.”

Gerard blushed.

”Hey hey, none of that mushy stuff here.”

Gerard laughed as his mom came in with an arm load of presents. Frank jumped up.

”Awww, come on Donna, it’s Christmas after all.”

”Well I suppose it is not as bad as what our sons get up to.”

Frank nodded gravely in agreement.

”I walked on them a few times. Overzealous teenagers.”

”That’s not fair, we hardly see each other.”

"Oh no, just school and over each others house every weekend."

Mikey and Dax came down the stairs into the living room holding hands. He kissed Mikey and then went towards the bathroom. Mikey was wearing a Christmas scarf and his skin was flush. Being the amazing brother he was, Gerard grabbed at it when Mikey passed.

”Gee!”

Mikey went to cover his neck, but Gerard was faster again and tackled him down onto the sofa.

”Well Frankie, now we know the secret of why you stay looking so youthful.”

”Huh?”

Mikey struggled under Gerard.

”Get off me Gee!”

Gerard smirked looking back at Frank.

”You’re a vampire.”

”What?”

Frank walked over and there was a deep purple bruise with a bite mark on it. Mikey finally threw Gerard off.

”You suck. Ass.”

”Yes, my dear Michael I do, but apparently your boyfriend sucks more.”

”What did I miss?”

Dax returned and saw Mikey sulking on the sofa.

”Where’s your new scarf babe?”

”Right here.”

Mikey snatched it away from Gerard.

”Alright you two, can’t you act mature for one day?”

”He started it!”

Mikey stomped his foot and pouted.

”Awww babe, come here.”

Mikey moved so Dax could sit down. He pulled Mikey into his lap and Mikey curled up with the scarf still in his clutches.

”You two are adorable. Where is the camera?”

Donna went to find it as Frank pulled his phone out and snapped a few pics.

”Next years Christmas card.”

”You wouldn’t dare!”

Mikey tried to get up and Dax held him tight.

”If you kill him than I’ll be visiting you in jail on my birthday.”

Mikey relented and sulked again.

”Alright let’s open presents.”

Donna started to hand out the gifts and they all quieted down and relaxed.

*

*

*

”Well I guess that is it then.”

”Nope, there’s one more Ma.”

Dax got up and reached into the tree and pulled a small box out. He walked up to Mikey and handed it to him.

”For me?”

Mikey grinned and started opening the giftwrap. It was a small blue box. Frank gasped when he saw it. Mikey looked over not understanding why. Then he looked at the top of the box.

”Dax.”

”Open it please.”

Mikey’s hands began to tremble as he opened the top. He shook as he pulled out a velvet box.

”Oh.”

Donna was frozen.

”Mikey Way, you have been my best friend for the last three years of my life. You helped me when I was at my worst and you accepted me for who I was, even with no last name.”

Dax looked at Frank and smiled.

”Now I have one though and I would be really honored if you would share it with me.”

Dax got down on one knee as he took the box from Mikey and opened it. The ring inside was not too flashy, but not to plain. In a word, it was Mikey. He took it out and then picked up Mikey’s hand. He slipped the ring gently on Mikey’s ring finger.

”Michael James Way, will you do me the honor of becoming Mikey Iero?”

”Only if you promise to never use my full name ever again.”

Mikey had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile.

Dax grinned and leaned forward. The two embraced and Mikey could hear his mother crying.

”So uh…when did you want to…”

Gerard sat there dumb founded.

”Oh, not till we graduate college. It will be a while Gee, don’t worry.”

Gerard didn’t realize he was holding his breath till he let it out. He looked up at Frank who was smiling proudly.

”Nicely done Dax, and with flair too.”

”Learned it from you Dad.”

Donna had finally unfrozen and was hugging Mikey tightly. Gerard looked at them and then at Frank. At that moment he had made a decision.

”I have one more gift too.”

”You do?”

Frank was puzzled along with everyone else.

”Yes.”

Gerard pulled his key ring off. He slid his house key off one of the rings.

”Here, I want you and Mikey to have my house Dax. Call it a very early wedding present.”

”What?”

”Gee.”

”Wait…where will you live sweetheart?”

Gerard looked at Donna and smiled.

”I’m moving in with Frankie.”

”Gee. Are you sure?”

”Yeah Frankie, I am sure. I was looking for some kind of sign that would tell me when and I think making sure that my brother gets the same chance that I had to have a new life is it.”

”Gee.”

Frank pulled Gerard up and in his arms.

”You have made me so happy.”

”You saved me Frankie.”

”I think we saved each other.”

”Hey now, no mushy stuff here.”

Donna was joking through her tears. She finally let go of Mikey who went and hugged his brother.

”Thank you Gee.”

”You deserve it Mikes.”

”Proud of you son.”

”You too dad.”

Brother hugged brother and father hugged son. Donna wiped her tears and smiled. The circle was now complete and all was right within the heart of the family.


End file.
